Dance of Serpents
by ImageViewer
Summary: Harry Potter leaves the war torn world, caused by Voldemort and leaves behind a broken destroyed Dumbledore and his army, using his new family tomes, he escapes through a created veil of death into the world of Westeros. Set Before the dance of dragons with his three Basilisks, which catching the attention of the Targaryens who are fascinated by his ability to speak to dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Dance of Serpents

 **UPDATE!**

 **I thank you all for the reviews and information about where I went wrong. I have corrected the many mistakes you have pointed out and gone over this many time over fixing the problems here and there.**

 **If I have miss any more please let me know.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the chapter**

 **Harry potter x game of thrones, time period dance of dragons, story line, Harry Potter leaves the war torn world, caused by Voldemort and leaves behind a broken destroyed Dumbledore and his army, using his new family tomes, he escapes through a created veil of death into the world of Westeros. Before the dance of dragons with his three Basilisks, which catch's the attention of the Targarrians who are fascinated by his ability to speak to dragons and of his three unique sea dragons.**

 **Also it's has the same beginning as Skin deep, just warning you in advance if think that this is the same fic.**

 **Pairings Harry x Rhaenyra**

Voldemort, the recently dead Dark Lord had exposed the Magical community to the Muggles, prompting the 2nd wizarding war into a full blown apocalypse that is right now destroying the world, the mad man had publicly attacked Muggles within the large city's exposing all magical kind to the world and Prompting a worldwide witch hunt that eclipse the Salem witch trials with the Armies from the various country's fighting all of magical kind that was deemed too dangerous to exist (namely wizards) and the organisation of so call witch hunters which were normal folk taking up arms in the service of their lord.

Now after defeating the Dark Lord, you would expect people to congratulate or praise Harry for being the Chosen one, but no, being the stupid frightened fools that they were, they feared and hated him, marking him as pariah no thanks to Dumbledore who made him out to be the next Dark lord.

But that did not mean he wasn't prepared for the old fool to make this kind of move.

Earlier in life, he overheard Dumbledore's plans to use him as Martyr when he faces Dark Lord and kill him should he survive as well as use the money he's been stealing from him to fund all of his plans along with aiding his most trusted followers the Weasleys, he learned of how that Man Practically gave the Location of where he and his parents were hiding along with keeping Sirius imprisoned so that he would sent to the Dursleys to become more submissive, he learned that his so called friends were in on it with Dumbledore, keeping tabs on him for that old man.

On that day the Harry potter that everyone thought they knew was dead, and he the new and improved Hadrian James Potter, heir to the potters, Gryffindor's and Slytherins was born.

Sneaking away from Dumbledore's spies and the Dursleys he trained his body and Magic to point of breaking, developing new skills and abilities that others wouldn't dream of doing in a thousand years, he became what he was always meant to be, a true wizard capable of eclipsing Dumbledore's power.

As he trained and prepared, he snuck past Dumbledore's spy from across the street and into Gringrotts and Alerted them of Dumbledore's Machinations, needless to say, they were pissed to learn that he hasn't just stolen from them once but twice, so doing the only thing they can do, they shut his account down, fined him and his supporters heavily, repaid all of Harry's Stolen money and entitled him to his numerous accounts that he had no knowledge of.

It was shocking for him to learn that he had a number of accounts besides the trust fund from his parents set up for him, and that he was eligible to take his many birth rights to which he did.

 **Lord of the noble house of Slytherin by conquest**

 **Lord of the noble house of Gryffindor by blood**

 **Lord of the noble house of Peverell by blood**

 **Lord of the noble house of potter by blood.**

 **Lord of the noble house of black by Inheritance.**

He was Lord of over 5 noble house's, 2 of them being the founders which means he owns 2/4's of the Hogwarts along with a whole lot of land they owned.

And with his birth right reclaimed, he now had a place to stay much to the ire of Dumbledore and his loyalist who tried to persuade him as his friend unaware that he knew their intent, years went by and Harry distanced himself from his so called friends and a chose a different sort to hang out with, resulting in the first love of his life.

Daphne Greengrass, his secret girlfriend, they're love for each other transcended anything anyone had ever seen, much to the Jealous ire of Ginny Weasley who tried pretty much everything in the book to break them up and make Harry Hers but failed miserably each time, and only bailed out by Dumbledore when it wasn't too serious.

In his **Third year** , Sirus Black escape and found Harry in his Dog form which Harry more then welcomed with open arms in his family home of Godric hollow, the two then exposed Peter Pettigrew as the one who truly betrayed his parents and murdered several magical's, but like the many stupid bigots that run the Ministry, the leader of morons himself Minister Fudge had Peter kissed before the trial and order for Sirus black to be imprisoned again.

He would have succeed to had it not been for harry Challenging the Ministers competency publicly which force him to reveal himself the new Lord Potter, having no choice but agree to a fair trial with the number of witness watching, the minister called for a session of Wizengamot where they wanted to quickly put Sirius back in Azkaban or the Dementors kiss no thanks yet again to Dumbledore who made Sirius out to be a murderer, but yet again harry came to the rescue, calling upon the ancient laws and exposing that Sirius was never given trial, this action shamed the members allowing Harry to call for Veritaserum which yet again Dumbledore tried to block but was ignored.

It was then reveal to the press and the families that Sirius was indeed innocent and that Dumbledore knew about the secret keeper along which lost him a lot of face with many light and neutral families except for the diehard loyalists.

Sirius was cleared of all charges and recompensed for his falsely imprisonment.

Life with his godfather was swell, the man was like the father he never had, funny, outgoing, always trying to learn more about him and his life which once nearly resulted in the man swearing bloody murder about his treatment with the Dursleys.

Life for Harry couldn't get any more better, until the Triwizard Tournament, which resulted in him competing as a fourth contender, but he managed to clear his name with many people except the jealous and ignorant ones when he publicly made a magical oath that he did not enter his name or nor know anyone who did.

He tried to find a way to leave the challenge but the Ministry individual in charge of the tournament wouldn't have it and wouldn't allow him to see the rule book even though he was entitled to as an unwilling competitor.

The life threating tasks were almost a breeze to him as he had trained his mind, body and magic to help him survive against any threats coming his way.

Then it all went south pretty quickly when the final challenge arrive, with him and Cedric grabbing the portkey at the same time, then Cedric getting killed by some death eater wannabe holding the frail form of Voldemort who used Harry's blood in a ritual to regain his body, but what came out was not anything remotely resembling him but some skinny inhuman pale ass monster.

The reformed Voldemort called upon his active death eaters and berated them about their so called loyalty to him as they failed to even try finding him, resulting in their masks being removed and their names being called out revealing them to Harry.

After the Melodramatic dark lord had finished his rant he turned to harry, begin the first of their many duals to come, trying being the word here, to prove his power to his followers, but was outsmarted by him when he closed the distance between him and the cup but not before taking Cedric's body and a close by death eater, apparating in the middle of starting line.

When people saw the dead body and the death eater, they made the collusion and called for his death, which the idiot of the minister did, despite the protests of the head auroa Bones who wanted the revealed Nott senior to be interrogated for information on the other's but Fudge was paid well to keep him shut up.

 **5th year** for Harry was his most devastating year of all, dementors attacked him in his home, however being trained in the Patroness charm by Sirus and his buddy Remus, he fended them off, just in time for the Auroa's to arrive and take them away, along with a summoning's for using magic outside of school.

The Wizingotts season was just plain stupid, they kept pushing up the timetable without informing him and wanted his wand snapped without so much hearing his word or the word of the Auroa's plus the evidence to back it up but he used their own laws against them and made an annoyance along the way called Umbridge who in the first second wanted his wand snapped.

In Hogwarts the woman made everyone's life save for the Slytherins a living nightmare, she made a number of changes and rules with the Ministers permission despite what little word and power he had in school affairs, Harry did all he could to prevent himself from snapping the woman's neck when she insulted and taunted him into giving her an excuse to give him detention but he gave none annoying the woman further.

When she went to far he publicly used the Law against her to put her back into her place as a teacher not an official, she even went to far as to use blood Quills, an illegal item on muggleborn students, even pure and half-bloods. He called in favour from Amelia who arrived at Hogwarts to conduct the investigation personally and found them to be true resulting in the woman losing both her jobs and sent straight to Azkaban.

During the finals of the year, harry received visons that proved to be true, resulting in him saving lord or Mr Weasleys life when he called about an attack in the department of mysteries which soon lead him and a few of his true friends on a battle for their lives in the chamber containing the veil of death where Sirus and a few of his comrades not loyal to Dumbledore saved them but resulted in the death of Sirus at the hands of his twisted sister.

Voldemort then arrived when he perused Bellatrix, the two of them battled it out long enough for the Ministry to arrive along with the Minister himself, Voldemort fled but the damage was already done as the incompetent minster was thrown out of office. Harry and his true friend gave Amelia the names and faces of the death eaters which resulted in an all-out man hunt for the at large terrorists.

Harry had lost a father figure and friend that day, which Dumbledore tried to exploit resulting in him being sent to the hospital.

 **6th year** , before the start of school, Harry trained hard, diving into ancient tomes of all of the families he now owns, expanding his magic and knowledge. During one of his training sessions he accidently destroyed his wand because his magical core grew too large for his wand to handle and it resulted in him going back to Ovilander again who noticed the change within him and saw that no wand ever created by his hands could handle his magic, so looking into the ancient safes he keep in back, he came back with a half-finished Staff that ancient mages of old would use.

When he grasped it, the staff bonded with him like his old wand did, the old wand maker was like a giddy little boy at Christmas, the reason, because he can use his skill to complete a staff, with a few days left with the old maker he returned to get his staff back and was impressed by what he saw.

A long ebony staff, with jaded snakes circling around it, their three heads meeting at the top with a large crystal ball between them, their tails merging into long blade, when he grasped it he felt as if the whole universe flowed into him, he about to pay for it but was refused by Ovilander who gave it to him free of charge on the grounds that and he quote *making this old man's dream a reality*. Later after using his break before school, he would travel the world, experiencing and learning from every culture and magical tomes he could get his hands on before returning home enlightened and with his head filled with idea's.

After returning home, he found a previous tome from Salazar's vault about Basilisk making, following the instructions, he procured three chicken eggs and three toads, sticking the toads onto their eggs with a spell, he waited until the eggs hatch and gave birth to three basilisks that ate the toads.

Using parseltongue he communicated with them and bonded with them as his familiars where they melded into his skins hiding as his tattoos that went across his back to his arms, as a result of the bonding he no longer need glasses to see, his eye's changed into emeralds became snake like with the pupils slitted.

Soon after some time learning about wand making and staff making, Harry created his own wand from his very staff which he modified to hold his powers and create a chamber which would house the wand where it would channel any spell that went through it, doubling the power and affects when it was within it.

Soon School started for Harry, he hung out with his friends the same as usual, he proposed to his secret girlfriend and got married after the year in a wedding with their most trusted friends attending.

 **7th year** the 2nd wizarding war broke out.

Voldemort and his death eaters attack Muggleborn shops and homes around the world with a numbers of followers that he gathered over the years, soon their attacks went public to the muggle world, inciting the witch hunts and the apocalyptic war that is happening to this day.

Harry during this time was not getting that much involved in the war and was expecting to become a father when news of Daphne's pregnancy came to him, however fate liked to screw with him as Dumbledore soon learned about this news and purposely gave it to Voldemort so the dark lord could do the dirty deed.

The man attacked the Greengrass home and killed his wife, adding insult to injury he cut his child out of the dead women and hung them both on the houses gates.

That was the biggest mistake that bigot ever made, with nothing left to live for or lose, Harry took the war to Voldemort, eliminating all of his followers one by one, torturing them for information as well as hunting down and destroying each of his horcruxes.

A year of waring against him and he had finally isolated the mad man and battled against him using magic and spells far more powerful then he could imagen, if any had been there to witness such a fight, they would have described harry as a god from the magic and power he emanated and casted.

The battle ended with Harry severing Voldemort's Head clean off his shoulders and taking the resurrection stone from his ring that he had no idea of, he then apparated into the Ministry and thrown the dark lords head at their feet, the display was as clear as day, the dark lord fell to the chosen one, Dumbledore being there at day as the con man he is, gathering support from the frightened populous wasted no time in proclaiming Harry as the next dark lord.

Those loyal or stupid enough wasted no time in raising their wands but it was too late, harry had already apparated back home.

In the following years of the muggle wars and Dumbledore's followers trying to gain access to his home, Harry rested, the years of fighting one battle after another was exhausting, the death of his friends and family hung heavily over his shoulders.

Harry used what spar time from training to research a way to end this chaos that the world was engulf in before finding the answer in an ancient tome known as **Liber Temporis** also known as the **book of time**.

He concluded that if he prevented the rise of the dark lord then the world would not become the hellhole it is now, but before he could prepare the necessary ingredients and seals he need to deal with the pests outside his house.

 **-3 days later-**

A group of wizards, have been casting spell after spell on the wards for a year but found no success, until they watch in amazement as the wards suddenly dropped before them causing confidence and arrogance to surge within them as they believe they were the cause of it, they march up to the home with Dumbledore at the front leading them.

Entering they saw Harry sitting at the top of the stairs with a bottle of dragon whisky in one hand with a long staff sitting beside him on the other, all of Dumbledore's army entered with their wands raised, filling every part of the hallway to prevent him from escaping.

Harry not bothered by the intruders, his eyes swept over the so called army, recognising a numbers of faces.

Hermione/ Ron/ Percy/ Ginny/ Molly/ Seamus and Surprisingly Cho.

The army parted to allow Dumbledore to stand before harry at the bottom of the stairs, the old fool gave him the sappy I'm disappointed in you speech and you've to far, at the end of it Harry asked.

"why did you betray my Parents?" the old fool tried to play it off before he clarified "I overheard all of your plans, the betrayal and death of my parents by entrusting Peter as the secret keeper and giving Voldemort that bit of information along with plans to make me a martyr and steal my account by making me fall in love with Ginny" Dumbledore grew silent and look at him without emotion while his followers grew nervous that they their plans were reveal.

"Why don't you be honest for today and answer my question before you kill me?" he asked, playing at his pride.

"Very well. Yes I betrayed your parents. yes I made peter the secret keep and gave that information to Snape who would give to Voldemort so that he can try to kill you or if that didn't work, Neville because what people don't know is that Prophecies can only come true if we make them to be".

"I planned this all from the start when Voldemort fell to that charm place upon you by your mother, I made it so that Sirius would stay in Azkaban so that you would be sent to your magic hating relatives that would you destroy your confidence, and when the time was right, introduce you to the wizarding world and plant the seeds of trust for me and your friends that you see before you" he said gesturing his former friends "I began stealing money from your vault years before you attended as I was your self-proclaimed guardian along with imperioing a few goblins here and there, then when Ginny attended Hogwarts we would slip love potions into your food so that you would fall madly in love with her and when the time was right give us a child to open your vaults".

"I can understand him" he said pointing to Ron "them" Molly, Percy and Ginny "but how did you get her?" he asked gesturing to Hermione who was standing beside Ron.

"Quite easily, the Promise of countless Tomes and books your family possess was more then enough to turn her" he stated proudly of this feat.

"I guess you didn't warn her about the many life debts she owes to me then" Hermione was shocked by this new revelation as she turns to Dumbledore for the answer but found none.

"No, it was better that way".

"You also gave Voldemort the information on my wife and unborn son"

"yes" he said, grinning triumphantly "I couldn't allow you to go unwatched, happy and unmotivated in the destiny you were made for, you needed to be reminded of who you were and what you were meant to do" he paced back and forth, chuckling like it was the greatest joke ever "and you did, beyond my calculations, it was all too easy to paint you as the next dark lord with your actions and use of deadly and dark spells, originally I had planned to make you a martyr but your defiance changed that".

"But" he soon stopped once more before harry "you continued to be a loose unpredictable element that proved it couldn't be controlled so here we are".

"Yes here we are, now before we turn this place into a battle ground answer me this" he looked at them with no emotion despite the truth about his life being thrown at him "what is your opinion on the people who listen to you crap".

"Why their nothing more than sheep, brainless sheep who need a hero to save them, a hero to guide them and I was that, even before Grindalwald".

A smile soon crossed his lips "thanks that's all I need to hear" he said moving to the side of the step revealing a seal that was on the step behind him.

"What that?" Dumbledore asked looking at the seal that he didn't understand.

"A microphone" harry said.

"A Microphone? To what?"

"to everyone around the world" it soon dawned onto Dumbledore what just happened.

"What!?, How long has that been on!?" his voiced boomed all across the world, from the magical ministry filled with people looking at the ceiling to the muggle world with a number of the Neighbours glaring hatefully at the Dursleys.

"Way before you busted in here".

"You!" Dumbledore Growled out in anger at his reputation being ruined, he swung his wand and magic into his wand to cast a spell before it all suddenly stopped, everything stopped, his magic and body "i-I cant move" he gasped seeing everyone in the same situation as him from the corner of his eyes before they settled on harry.

"You didn't think I had plan now did you?" Harry asked as a snake like grin spread across his face "I dropped the wards outside to allow you to come in and fall into my trap that you activated" he explained as the glamour spell over the floor ended, revealing a large circle with words inscribed into their rings and in them.

"fascinating fact, the Potter's are notorious for their wards, Glyphs and enchantments" he cocked his head to the side, with a bit of hair falling over his face "it was quite simple to draw this trapping seal over the floor which only activated when you channelled your magic" his outstretched his hand and sent a wandless expeliamus spell at Dumbledore, shooting his wand out of his hand into Harry's.

Harry looking at the old wooden wand, felt a tremendous amount of ancient magic within the object, that responded this him as he held it "amazing" he breathed out, recognising the item "the elder wand" he turned back to the frightened Dumbledore "thank you bring this here, now I don't need to rip it from your corpse".

" **magicae constituent lustrantes** " he said activating the second part of the trapping seal which illuminated and did it's work, the people inside screamed as they felt their insides tearing and burning from the inside before it stopped, letting them drop to their knees, leaving them with an empty feeling within them, like something was missing.

Ron being the first to get up, swiped his wand at him, sending a spell his way only for nothing to come out of it.

"Surprised?" Harry mocked his former best friends attempt at conjuring a spell "the second part of this trapping seal takes way your magic, permanently, now for the final part, say hi to your friends, family and the ministry when you *Get the fuck out of my house*" they disappeared with a pop as he said the code word to the seals final part which sent them straight to the floors of the Ministry.

"much better" he sighed in relief, disabling the microphone and activating the barrier ward again "now what to do with you?" he questioned himself looking at the elder before the feeling of movement across his arms and his body alerted him to presences of his familiars who loomed over his head and shoulders, giving anyone seeing this the impression of a hydra.

The Basilisk on his right shoulder had pitch black scales with horns stretching to the back of her head, it's red eye's gleamed with death, this Basilisk was called Typhon, named after the youngest of Gaia's children and looked all most like a dragon with her horns along with the ability to breath fire.

The Basilisk on his left had forest green scales with spikes protruding down it's spine and surrounding its tail, her sapphire eyes gleamed with a hypnotic charm, this Basilisk was called Ladon and she like to coil around him and use her tongue to lick him on the cheek as a sign of affection, she had the ability to spit her own poison at long distances.

The Basilisk leaning over his head had dark blue scales with spikes around her body pointing inwardly, her green emerald eye's held power and authority, this was Lernaean who saw herself as the alpha or head of the three snakes hence why she loves to stretch her neck over his like a seconded head, she could blast water out of her mouth with such force that it could cut through steel and concreate.

S"we ssssshould keep it"S Typhon hissed out, moving closer to wand as she sense it's great power.

S"I agree, you ssssshould bring the other hollowssssss together and become death master"S Ladon hissed out, kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder.

S"it issss your destiny, to become Deathssss Master"S Lernaean hissed, laying her head on his S"you would become a god amongst these sssssheep as that fool had called them"S she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm" he mused, liking the sound of that "your right" he agree "I am a Persivel and it all belonged to my Ancestors" getting up from the stairs while grabbing his staff he asked "who wants chicken?"

"ME!/ME!/ME!" they all hissed out, excited on getting their favourite food.

"Dobby!, Ketcher!" he commanded, before seeing the two elves pop in front of him.

"Dobby is here master Harry" the happy elf said, wearing better clothes then he did when he was with the malfoys.

"As is Ketcher, Master" the almost grumpy elf stated, bowing before him as he respected his new master.

"prepare chicken for tonight and start packing bags, we're going on a trip soon" he ordered getting them excited.

"ooohhh! Where is it to now master Harry?" Dobby asked, bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Greece?! America?! Japan!?" Ketcher asked out, having enjoy going around the world.

Harry grinned at their enthusiasm "none of those place's but somewhere new entirely" he said causing them to stop and smile at their master with pride.

"it's time then master?".

"Yes, but I need to prepare a few things" he said before walking past them "take your time cooking, I probably be at this for a while".

Entering his private study which was a large room as big the grand hall of Hogwarts, bookshelves decorated the walls filled various tomes and artefacts, at the end of the room, laid a large desk that spread across the room with various books, bickers and potions laying upon it.

Walking to a closed closet, he opened it reveal an assortment of items, namely two that he was looking for.

The Invisibility cloak passed down through his family, and the resurrection stone he won from Voldemort, taking them in his hands he felt the magic within them stir in his presence and latch on to his magic, the three hollows then sensed each other's presence and linked their magic together, creating what Harry could describe as a beacon, sending burst of magic everywhere as they bonded with his soul.

Something responded back to these waves of magic as presence entered the room it's self, silence and emptiness entered the room, the lights flickered as the sound of wings flapping reached his ears, growing louder as the shadows around the room grew and merged together, forming a shadowy figure that grew in size until it stop.

The figure was tall and covered in a dark cloak, the exposed parts in it's cloak showed only bones, the dark hood covered the skeleton skull that's empty eye sockets bore straight into his soul.

The reaper seemed to study him before he is form shifted and grew smaller, taking on the appearance of an old man in a dark business suit, holding a steel tipped cane, he had a silver ring on his finger.

"um hello?" Harry asked uncertainly as his familiars where unnerved the presence of the being before them, which was never a good sign if an apex predator was afraid of another being.

"so you are the Master of death now?" the old man asked with some annoyance in his tone of voice.

"I take it your death?" he asked looking at him

"my, my how very observant" the old man replied with heavy sarcasm "I think we may actually have an intelligent one here".

"Girls, your thoughts?" Harry asked his familiars.

"Hissss presence is unnerving, we can't not sssssee him but we know he'ssss there" Typhon warned, leering at the man.

"It's like he'sssss a ssssshadow, there and yet not at the sssssame time" Ladon added,

"Be careful we don't know who or what he hissssss exactly, but I sssssense a bond between the two of you" Lernaean

"you should listen to your friends" the man now revealed as death said, shocking them that he understood his familiars who only can only be understood by a Parsol mouth.

"So what should I call you besides death?" Harry asked, feeling that he can't just keep calling him by his title.

"call me whatever you want besides anything stupid, I can only tolerate so much before someone ends up dead" the man sighed, staring at him with an impassive look "and you being my master does not give you any immunities from my wraith" the threat was a clear as day.

"Noted, now before we progress on with our lives there are a few question that I need answered"

"Ask?"

"First, as the Master of death am I immune to certain situations that would kill anyone?"

"yes… as my master you are bound to me which give you the privileges of being unkillable but not completely immortal" "to clarify, bullets, stabbings, decapitations and killing curse will not kill you but it certainly hurt a lot, if your body is destroyed, your spirit will wonder the earth until your body reforms and you do age with time."

"And how long will that take?"

"Depends" death shrugged

"On what?"

"On how generous I'm feeling"

"Ok then onto the second question do I have ability to properly bring someone back from the dead?"

"No" death stated firmly which sent a wave of fear through him "once someone is dead they are meant to stay dead, no exceptions, you can bring anyone from wherever they gone to talk but never try to bring them back from the dead, I consider it an insult in my face when people try to cheat me".

"Ok… final question what are you exactly beside death?"

"If I was to properly explain it to you, your brain would liquefy and leak a out of your orifices"

"Thank you for answering them, what happens now?"

"Now I do believe you have a ritual to complete".

"You know?" he asked surprised that he knew of his secret project.

"I've been keeping an eye on you when you survived the killing curse, when you first grasped my cloak which bonded you to me, though there were times when you evaded my sight when using it and I have to admit out my many masters you are one of the few who I find interesting" death answered

"Other masters? You have more then one?" Harry asked, surprised to know that there's more than one who's death's master

"Other versions of you who unite the three hollows and become my master" he cleared it up.

"Oh".

"now let's continue on with our lives as you humans say" death then disappears with the sound of flapping wings growing fainter until he couldn't hear them any more along with his basilisk's easing themselves at no longer sensing his presence.

"Well, that was something" Harry said breaking the tension in the room "who's hungry?".

 **-a few days later-**

Harry and his companions stood before a large Arc with their belongs stashed in their pockets courtesy of a shrinking spell, it was made out of an obsidian like stone that stood in a large cave with runes and glyphs carved into its structure, in between the large arc was a ghost like transparent veil that moved unnaturally between the large arch.

"alright anyone have anything that they need to do or any second guess's because once we go through we won't be returning" Harry asked everyone including his familiars who hovered over his shoulders but found no voice that complained or spoke out, shrugging he held his hands out for his elves to take "alright then ready?".

Dobby took him by the left "ready master Harry".

Kreacher took his right "Kreacher is ready master".

His Basilisk's coiled around him tightly S"We are ready, Massster"S.

Nodding at each and any single one of them before advancing onto the arch way where upon walking into the veil, their body disappeared into it, never to be seen upon the earth again.

 **-Westeros-**

Harry and company felt as if their insides where being rearranged and twisted altogether as they stood in a blank landscape before dropping down to solid ground where they heaved up what they ate all over the grass as the sound of birds, wind and wild life reached their ears.

Harry being the first to recover while his friends vomit and spasm on the ground, took a look at all of his surroundings, the lush green tree's surrounded him, with a small lake next a large old tree with a face the emanated some form of magic just like the Elder wand only more diluted.

Walking to it he traced his hand over the face, feeling the magic within thrummed to his touch before feeling his familiar slithers up his legs and around his waist before settling their heads on his shoulders "letssss not do that again" Ladon slurred out through her hissing after puking up her lunch.

"Agreed" all that could understand said simultaneously regaining their composer after that one shot experience.

"so let's figure out where we are and what the nearest civilization" Harry said pulling out his staff and using a locater spell, they followed it to a village outside the woods, from far away, they saw the people in ye old peasant rags that common people of the days of yore use to wear.

Looking down on his current clothing, Harry wearing his battle armour, which was a black dragon skin tunic, he wore armoured goblin still gauntlets and shin guards and legs, a goblin chainmail hood attached to the tunic and was over his head, he carried the sword of Gryffindor on his hip.

He knew that his clothes would stand out in any crowd but seeing the medieval clothing and buildings he could still fit in without a change of clothes, turning towards his two elves "aright guys, we need a large space of land near the sea to set castle, so Dobby, Kreacher find us a piece of land to call but be careful we don't know our people will perceive what a house elf Is and will try to kill you so again please be careful" he warned before they saluted and popped out of existence.

"now let's go and familiarise ourselves with this new world" he said, feeling his familiars coil around and assume their positions under my clothes as tattoo's before I approached village, the People of course paused in their activities as they saw me, they beheld my appearance and I guess that they assumed me to be some high lord or a knight due to my attire.

Approaching a nearby building with man wearing a dirtied hide apron, I quickly recognised him as a blacksmith due to the weapons and the pounding his large hammer on smouldering metal on top of the anvil.

"Excuse me?" he asked out gaining the hardworking mans attention from his work "Can you tell me where I am?"

The smith looked him over, seeing the High quality gear he was wearing before bowing lowly to hide the growing scowl on his face "M'lord" he said in poor English, displaying his lowborn upbringing and status. When he picked himself up the scowl was replace with a fake forced smile "You are in the reach my lord."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the name, *Reach* no land in the world that he knew of was never called that, even in the days of ancient civilisation, "and where precisely in the reach are we?" he asked, needing more answer to where he was.

"This is little village is called High Hill M'lord and it stand close between the borders of crownlands."

'The crown lands? hmm these words and places he describes are apart of my world so that means that I really am no longer in my old world, okay finally question.

"Can you tell me where the nearest city or capital is?"

"Kings landing is that way mi'lord, a few miles along the kings road." The blacksmith pointed to the north west outside of his shop.

'it's a start but I'll need more then that. Lets see what information your mind yields, Legilimens' his eye's made contact with the blacksmiths own as he mentally cast the spell, the muggle's unprotected mind yielded to him and he learned all he can from the commoner who obvious grew up a poor illiterate life but was still knowledgeable about his own world like the seven different kingdoms all in one content 'Interesting, the land I and my household is on is called Westeros, otherwise known as the seven kingdoms all ruled by the lord paramount's who answer to a high king, like a governor to an emperor'.

His mind pulled out of unsuspecting blacksmith who rubbed his head from the Headache Harry had caused. "Many thanks, here for your troubles." Harry laid a pouch of gold coins onto the blacksmiths work desk where most of his tools laid, it was for all of the information he unknowingly gave him.

Once the backsmith's headache had dulled enough, he opened the pouch unaware of what was in it before seeing the handful of gold coins he'd never dream of seeing in a single day, he looked at the flee lord who was exiting his shop and called out "A thousand thank you's M'lord!".

"Alright now that, that's done it's time I settled in before making a first impression." Harry said while leaving the little village and journeying back into the dense forest where he and his household had teleported from.

He called out to the air around him "Dobby! Ketcher!" with two pops the house elves appeared before him

"We are here master Harry." Dobby the energetic and sweep elf said, bowing before him in his little butlers outfit.

"Did you find a suitable spot for our home?"

"oh we did master, we did." Ketcher breathed, a proud smile crossing his grim face "Ketcher and Dobby found good land for master and his familiars, nice cove for underground lab with tunnels that lead out to sea for masters Girls.".

"Well done, I knew you could do it." The two elves held themselves up with pride at their masters praise. "Please take me there." He held his hand out and the two elves grasped it before a pulling sensation on his navel happened and wave of vertigo and displacement took over and the sight of the forest was swallowed up by darkness.

 **-One Apparation later-**

Harry and his household apparate right near a coastal cliff in nice healthy plain filled area, the wave's beat against the high hilled cliff that stood directly on top of a large cave that ran deep into the land.

"This is it master."

"Excellent find you guys. Now please stand back while I bring it in." The two took a few steps back while they watched their master pull out his staff. The air became dense around them as Harry worked his magic before the empty spot at the top of the cliff was occupied by a large stone castle that put Hogwarts to shame in terms of size and architecture, Towers as tall of big ben stood pointed straight to the sky with the one in the middle holding a large clock dial on all four of its faces. The main building before the larger tower was mixture between Hogwarts and ancient roman buildings as marble columns litter the outside of the building from its walls to the entrance that held the tile roof up. Large imposing walls separated the castle from the outside. "There home sweet home, now to unpack and make a few changes to the house and the large cove underneath."

 **-1 week later-**

"Great stink of Hogwarts! What is that smell!?" Harry and company were not a mile before the capital when a horrid smell assaulted their senses, his face scrunched up at the painfully stomach turning Oder coming from the city before them

S"It'ssss burning my ssssense's!"S Ladon cried out, she along with her sisters withered in discomfort and pain around his body, the smell affecting their higher senses.

S"Master! I beg you get us out of here!"S Lernaean Pleaded to him to get away from the painful rancid Oder was affecting her breathing.

S "My NOSE!"S Ladon screamed out as she tried to block out the smell by burying herself deep into his clothes.

"Easy girls we go in introduce ourselves then we get out." He assured them, before taking a deep breathes as he journeyed faster to the capital, intent on getting this over and done with as quickly as he can.

 **Finished and sorry, But CLIFFHANGER!**

 **So you'll need to wait to see what happens next in the next chapter.**

 **Also I didn't know if king landing's still had it's sewer and squatter problem like it did during Roberts reign so I added it in for a bit of humour and ending affect.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, oh and a bit of spoiler for the next chapter, Rhaenyra isn't married to her uncle yet so she's still gonna be free, until Harry comes along that is.**

 **Please review what you thought about it, and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone.**

 **Sorry for the long wait but a story like this takes time and research, not to mention planning and world building as an added factor.**

 **I focused my time on this because it was near completion and I wanted to get this over with because many of you were demanding for an update.**

 **on a side note, I won't be focused on my other fic's like this because of family matters that requires my entire attention but I will try to update my other stories as much as I can but I make no promises on them being done any time soon.**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **any back on to the story, I hope you enjoy it and please review what you think.**

 **(S"Parseltongue"S)**

 **("normal speak")**

 **Dance of Serpents Ch 2 Strong Impressions and house foundations**

Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world and Westeros's new resident was running through Kingslanding with his hand pinched around his nose. The bubblecharm did nothing to prevent the horrid stink as there was no fresh air to draw in or isolate from the foul toxic air.

The magical Lord ran past many of the capitals dirty stinking residents, intent on getting to the red castle before one of his familiars come through with the threat of vomiting in his clothes. He did not apologise or stop to when he knock down any one or anything.

The air became clearer as he ran up hill that lead straight up to the gates separating the castle from the city, the air was clear enough for him to release his held in breath along with his familiars who breath in the less toxic air.

S "Master, I beg of you to never approach that city again!"S Ladon begged as she peeked her head out from his sleeve to breath in the fresh air that she was deprived off from the stinking city behind them.

S "I can't promise that I won't come to the capital, but I can promise to never come to the city."S He responded back, taking in the air, savouring it before moving on.

As Harry approach the gate leading into the courtyard of the Castle, a pair of arm men in gilded steel chain man block his path "Halt! No one enters without Permission from the King or the Hand!" on of the guards commanded as they're hands warped around the handles of their sheathed swords.

Harry simply gave a friendly closed eye smile at the arm men "Oh but you see sir, I do have permission" he said

"from who?" the guard asked unaware of the threat before him until

"Confundus." Harry whispered as his wand slightly poked out of his sleeve curtesy of Ladon who rested under his arm, the two guards were confused about what they doing and why they were there. Harry hid his wand under his palm as he gained a serious look before say "From me, and you will escort me to the throne room.".

Thanks to the spell that made the two loose focus of what they were doing, they were easily fooled into dropping their guard and gesturing him in "Of course, right this way m'lord."

Harry will admit that the castle was magnificent in both architecture and size, a mix between Roman and English castle design, red walls that brighten up the inside like the outside, velvet curtains for every open window he passed,

He was eventually led to two large iron doors to what he could assume was the throne room, he dismissed his escort and waited until they left before using his magic to pry the door open until they where wide open.

He saw a large hall, not as large of Hogwarts grand hall but large enough for a group of people and two extremely large dragons to fit in.

A large quantity of people in expensive fine dresses and robes stood front of the doors, they turned to see what had opened to doors. Harry strode in, walking past the masses, his eye's took into detail those he saw as important in the room.

At the end of the hall, and sitting on large iron throne with sword sticking out from the back was an older pump if not big bellied man, possibly about Sirus's age or older from his pale hair made him looked older then he was, his amethyst eye's sparked with ancient power and madness.

Yet there were two big noticeable things in the room, like the two imposing dragons that put the Hungarian Horntail to shame in both size and features, sitting beside the king with it's head coiled around the throne eying him wearily was a large midnight coloured dragon that's blazing red eye's locked with his emerald green serpentine eye's.

To the far left in stands far from the throne was a group of people with identical pale hair and amethyst eye's who stared at him with a familiar look high and mighty look he was all to familiar with in the wizarding world, they all stood there adorned in rich red clothes of royalty and jewels, yet another dragon stood beside them, a golden scaled dragon with red blazing eye's.

Harry strode in, passing the masses gathered at the front of the hall, not paying them any attention as his eye's were solely focused on the king and his two dragons, Harry stopped a few feet before the steps and the seven men in full plated gilded steel armour who's hands were gripping their sheathed swords on their hips "who are you to come without a summon?" The king, who said in the iron throne with melted swords sticking out from all ends.

"Apologies for not seeking an audience beforehand but I wanted to introduce my self." Harry gave a curtius bow to the Targaryen king as he introduced himself "Lord Harridan Peverell.".

Viserys scoffed at him "And what makes to think I care who you are? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my dragon roast you alive where you stand?"

Harry turned to the imposing dragon sitting beside the king, his head raised up at this master's aggressive tone and he looked at Harry with full attention, awaiting the command. Harry stepped forward to meet the challenge, his pupils sharpened before he spoke S "Excuse me, oh great king of the sky's. But could you refrain from attacking me."S he said in Parseltongue which surprised everyone within the room including the two dragons who stood up at full attention to the one being who had earned their interest.

To the Dragons, Harry spoke to them and they understood every word he said which was amazing they have never been able to communicate with anyone besides their own kind. However to the people in the throne room, the sounds and words that spilled out of his mouth was not something that no human could ever make as it as what came out in their ears was a mixture between hissing and a foreign language.

S "you can speak to me? You can understand me?"S The mid-night coloured dragon spoke or in the people's case, hummed as a repressed roar emanated from it's throat.

S "I understand you, all of you. Yet out of the many dragons I have seen you are by far the most impressive one of your kind I have ever seen."S The golden dragon held it's self up with pride at being called impressive from one who could understand it.

However not all liked Harry's casual talking to the mightiest creature in the room "w-what are you doing to my dragon?!" Demanded King Viserys who was now beginning to fear the man in front of him who somehow managed to halt his Dragon, HIS that only he could control.

Harry looked back to the white haired king with stone face expression "Your dragon and I are having pleasant conversation, he has also agreed to not attack me." He said so casually which

"Impossible! No one but my family can tame them!" Viserys exclaimed before turning to his dragon and commanding him "Attack!" he shouted to the creature that could easily kill him without a struggle, the imposing dragon looked at him before snorting and drawing his attention back onto Harry "What are you waiting for attack! Attack you worthless Beast!" Viserys demanded, standing up from his throne with maddening anger on his face.

"You should be more respectful to the greatest creature within the room." Harry advised the disolusional mad man who was demanding the ship sized mythical creature to attack him.

The king then rounded on a younger in the stand with the rest of his family "Aegon! command Sunfyre to Attack this Fool!" the eldest son turned to his golden scaled dragon, and commanded him to attack which the imposing beast was commited to do unlike the reluctant elder who was commanding the younger dragon to stop as she prepared to unleash her dreaded fire which pooled in her chest burning through her scales.

But before she could unleash it, Harry had hissed a single spell that halted her in act S "Imprio"S The unforgivable curse uttered in Parseltongue had halted the eager beast in it's tracks, taking full control of her mind as she sits there with a dazed look and glassy blue eye's instead of red blazing ruby's.

Aegon along with the rest of his family and subjects where dumbstruck by the dragons sudden lack of movement from a single hiss from Harry's lips "it- she won't attack your grace. She has never disobeyed me before?".

"do you finally understand what is happening?" Everyone turned back to him in fear and horror as being who was not a Targaryen had taken control of their dragons "do finally grasp what stands before you, what power you once possess is now gone with a single word from my lips."

Anger and sheer madness gripped the old kings mind and he did the only thing he only knew to do "Seize him!" He commanded his Kings Guard who drew they still swords and advanced slowly on Harry who sighed at the Kings arrogance and maddening stupidity. As they near a flash of power exploded from Harry like a beacon, sending those near it flying in all directions, knocking them out as some ether hit the walls or other people unlucky enough to be in the way.

A hush silence once again engulf the hall as the King and his family were gob smacked by what they saw and could not explain, only watch as the realm's best knights were taken down in an instant "Again you fail to grasp what you do not understand. Anything that you throw at me, I will repel back with powers you would never dream of having." His words sent chills down the spines of everyone in the room who now recognised him as the greatest threat they had ever seen, many dropped to their knee's praying to the gods for salavation believing him to some sort of demon, others thought he was the stranger and prayed to him in hushed pray's in order to save themselves in what they believed to be their end "Send a sword at me and I will melt it in an instant. Send your dragons and I turn them against you. Send an army and I will send my own dragons against it."

"Dragons?" That single word held the entire rooms attention, all curious to see his dragons.

"Girls if you would." From out of his back three unique creatures sprang out and slithered onto the floor before everyone watched in awe and fear as they grew into their full size, standing as tall as the largest dragon in the room on their slim scally bodies, each just a beautiful and as terrifying as the last as they're serpentine bodies sway hypnotically from side to side, their dagger like fangs bared out and ready to strike when needed.

The entire court broke out in hushed whispers of fear and horror as they stared in awe at the magnificent and terrifying beasts that where fought to be myth apart from their winged siblings.

"By the seven." The king breathed out as horrifying realisation that he was now vaunable, weak against this unknown man who strode into his home and castle like he owned it and disarmed him of his guards and two dragons. He now had him and his entire family at sword point, but the question is why? "What is it that you want? Land? Money? The iron throne?"

Harry regarded the frighten man with no emotion or compassion, only starring down at the hyperventilating king who sunk deeper into his metal throne "What you have I do not need. Gold, I possess more than you can imagen. Land, I already own my own" He walked up the steps in a slow stalk as he spoke in a flat tone that eachoed throughout the silent hall until he stopped just before the king who cowered in his throne before him as Harry's shadow washed him. "And I do not desire what I do not need, I came here not to conquer or to take but to introduce myself and be done with it." many were once again baffled by his strange attitude and where confused as to why he would not take the most desired object and position in the world when he held it's currently rulers hostage.

Many were envious of him and his powers, thinking that he was a fool for not taking the chance to seize all seven kingdoms in one fell swoop like they would've had they been in his position, but like everyone else they were thankful that his intentions weren't evil or otherwise monstrous.

"Now that that's been done, I bid you all a fond farewell." Harry turned around and walked back down the steps, the tapping of his shoes echoed through the silent hall as everyone's eye's followed the fleeing lord, their minds unable to comprehend what just happened in the past 10 minutes or so.

As Harry neared his fully grown Basilisks he stopped as a sudden shout bounced through the hall "What!?" the man beside the king, his sibling or relative spoke out, baffled by this act that most if not all men would use to get something, namely control of the seven kingdoms or more "surely there is something that you want? You wouldn't have come here just to introduce your self." Everyone leaned forward to hear or know what else this mysterious man had come for.

Harry didn't bother turning back to address the man "I came out of pure curiosity, To see what the capital of the seven kingdoms is like, and the family that ruled it. And I have to say…" everyone leaned forward as he turned to look at them with a judging look that made them feel like insects under the boot of giant "I'm disappointed, not a mile close to your city and I was revolted by the sickening stench that even made my dragons violently ill, and to top it off I meet the so called Targaryens who hold all seven kingdoms in an iron grip only to find that they're nothing more then dragon riders." despite his insults that they never would've took had it been someone else, they were sane enough to not provoke the man who had greater power then them.

"Again I bid you ado." his Basilisk's shrunk down back to human size to everyone's amazement and coiled around Harry, leering at anyone foolish enough to move on their master before he Apparated away right before them.

Silence was all there was as everyone tried to comprehend all that had happened right before them, soon enough one of them who's mind snapped out of mind blowing daze that had engulf the minds of all was solely focusing on one thing, Blind anger and hate fuelled it desire for revenge against his humiliation and attack on his pride, The King who was the first to come to bare with what just happened stood up with new found energy and resolve "summon the small council! This is an important matter that needs to be dealt with!"

 **-small council-**

The small council was assembled within an instant as all of it's members were already in the throne room and had seen what had transpired there, all of it's members were lords of renowned skill and resources that each had a place and role in maintaining the six kingdoms all together.

They were composed of 7 members excluding the king who had the final say and command in all council meeting should he attend in which his hand would decide in the fate of all laws and descions made in the council in the kings absences.

At the top of the rectangular table seating next to the king was an man older if not the same age, he wore rich emerald green silk clothes with a golden pendent with the sidgil of a hand on his chest, he was Caucasian with white short hair and a matching beard, he tried to calm the furious king down without turning his ire onto himself "Your grace I understand that-"

"Silence!" King Viserys roared silencing his council members who knew better then to speak out against their king especially with his temper at this moment "I have summoned you all here on what your advice is to deal with this Lord Peverell" "Where did he come from? Surely you my small council have heard something related to this man?"

A man, younger then his elder members spoke out, "Your Grace as master of whispers I am sorry to say that even he is an enigma to me. I have heard nothing of this man, not even a whisper of rumour of someone fitting his description or abilities." Lord Larys Strong, a man in his middle years with short brown hair and a small beard forming around his mouth from his upper lip that joined around to his chin "yet his families name is somewhat familiar yet I could not remember where I heard it from."

Tyland Lannister the master of ships was a young man with long blonde hair and green eye's, he bared the ancient sidgil of the golden lion on his high quality leather coat "His ability to teleport could be the reason why my spies haven't heard or seen him enter the seven kingdoms by ship, because he never used one to come here." As the Master of Ships it was his duty to keep track of trades and ships coming in and out of the seven kingdoms, so it falls onto him to make sure that no ship smuggles their way into kingslanding without his command or what cargo they've secretly got hidden away.

Next was Lord Jasper Wylde the master of laws who was in charge of law and order of Kingslanding, he was his job to make sure that the realm is safe and secure from criminals and rouge's "He came here out of pure Curiosity. With powers like his he could have easily taken the Iron throne without even trying yet he did not. A man who's intentions are unknown is a dangerous one especially when he's got sea Dragons at his back." It was not just the king who was at the mercy of this unknown lord but everyone in the room of not the entire realm, and all this man wanted was to assess them.

A bold and cunning move, if you wanted to know about your competition or enemies you first needed to know who they are and what they have, and that was what he just did and more, the only problem is that they do not know anything about him.

Where he is, where he came from and what he plans to do next?

It was terrifying to not know anything about someone who just waltz into your home and took out your entire force without so much as flinching.

"I say we don't do anything." The entire room turned to the Master of Coin who sat relaxed in his chair as he looked at his fellow members with a natural look, Lord Lyman Beesbury a well known supporter of Rhaenyra spoke out earning looks from his fellow members and the king and his brother "This Lord Harridan came here just to Introduce himself and judge you, if he wanted he could have just killed you right on the spot but he refrained from doing it. I say we try and make friends out of such a man."

"Friends!? You want us to befriend this… Upstart Lord who dared to threaten me in my own throne room!?"

"Your grace, I believe an alliance with this lord would benefit you more greatly then marking him as an enemy. And his ability to speak with dragons along with having sea dragons is a unique skill, one I'm sure your family would benefit from." Lyman's explanation had the Kings ear who's famous Targaryen wrath and anger was calmed down as he listened to the intriguing idea his master of coin was proposing. "Your grace, you have two daughters who is of the blooming age and has yet to be married, a marriage between one of them and this new lord would produce Future Targaryen's with the power of Magic and the command over all dragons." Viserys mind was now filled with the prospect of Future Targaryen children speaking to their dragons as well as commanding the Sea Dragons this New Lord has brought.

"Hmmm… your words are true... Yes! a union with lord would produce future Targaryen's with power to control Dragons better." and with that, King Viserys was now dead set on gaining Harry's abilities and adding to his family.

 **-meanwhile in another room-**

In another room two woman of Pale blonde hair and Amathyst eye's were also discussing the recent events in the throne room like every other lord and lady that was there to witness it.

"I must say, that was interesting to see." Princess Rhaenys Velaryon nee Targaryen, Youngest sister to Viserys Targaryen and wife to Corlys Velaryon was drinking her wine with a satisfied smirk upon her beautiful face as she played back the images of her oldest brother being taken down a peg or two.

She did not hate her brother or loath him, it was just so funny to her to see him actually brought down to the same level as the rest of his subject and experience fear and powerlessness. But like everyone else she too feared this new lord who wielded strange powers that brought down the entire kingsguard within the room, and command their dragons to not attack as well as those fearsome sea dragons that everyone thought to be nothing but myths the Iron born make stories about.

Sitting opposite her and looking out of a window was even more beautiful woman, younger than princess Rhaenys, a young pale blonde haired woman in her teens, she was astoundingly beautiful for her age, she wore a dark red dress with flames designs etched into top of the dress that joined in with her long black skirt dropped to her ankles, a gold circlet (a princess or queen crown) decorated with glittering Jewels and Dragon designs was adorned around her head under her long pale blonde hair and around her crown.

This was Rhaenyra Targaryen, the eldest child of King Viserys and heir to the Iron Throne, as the only child for a time before her younger Brother Aegon was brought into the world, she was named as heir and future queen of the Iron throne, a feat and a historical moment for the seven kingdoms for having a woman become the future monarch of the realm but like the backwards society and Patriarch rule not many supported her right to rule even though they all swore fealty to her, she still had to compete in the political game Known as the Game of Thrones that every lord has to play in order to survive. She has to fight to keep her status as Heir from her half Brother Aegon who was the eldest son of her step mother's Queen Alicent Targaryen Nee Hightower other two children. The queen along with her father Lord Otto Hightower who was her father Hand conspired to make her son heir.

Her father unlike the rest of the realm was blind to the internal conflict within his own family, he didn't notice how half of the family was split between her with her Aunty and uncle Prince Daemon Targaryen, against Queen Alicent and her family which was her children and father.

Rhaenyra turned to her aunt who was more of a mother to her then her step mother with an amazed bewildered look "interesting is not the word I would use Auntie Rhaenys. The things he did, the hissing that shouldn't come out of another man's mouth and the…" she shivered at the memory of Harry speaking Parseltongue which in her case was hearing inhuman hissing emanating from his mouth "The Dragons. He has sea dragons at his command." She whispered in awe at the sight of the magnificent beast's that competed with her family's dragons.

"That, and fact that he used some sort of power to disable all of your fathers men."

Rhaenyra remembered that burst of power that washed off of him that instantly knocked out all of the kings guard and Targaryen men in the throne room "Yes… what you think that strange power was?"

"…Magic?" Rhaenys guessed as there was no other word to describe that power he used.

 **-Later in another room-**

In another room two people were also discussing the recent event that happened in the throne room.

One of them was Ser Otto Hightower the Hand of the King who recently left the Council chambers in a hurry to inform his daughter, Queen Alicent who was the other person in the room.

She was an older woman in her middle years if not older, she had long dark brown hair that was braided into one long braid that dropped down to her lower back, she wore a green dress in the same colour as her father, a gold circlet in a crown design was adorned on her head.

A stressed look graced the older woman's beautiful face "What are we to do now that something like him has appeared?" Alcent may not have been at the kings side when Harry strode in, she was with the other ladies of the court and bare witness to the power and introduction of the sea dragons that sprung from his back. In that very moment her entire life flashed before her eye's, all of her work to put her son on the throne gone, all of it gone with the smirking triumphant look on this new threats face"He could have destroy us all and taken the throne but he simply walked away after taking down the entire kings guard and nullifying my husband and son's dragons.".

While Alicent was completely stressing out, her father remained calm "We could use this."

Alicent stopped in her panicking to look at her father with a curious expression "What do you mean father?"

Otto smiled at his daughter before he retold her what happened in the small council "In the small council meeting, Lord Lyman Beesbury suggested that we enter in marriage alliance between one of his graces children and Lord Peverell." His daughter started to relax as the wheels in her head started to turn from the opportunity presented to them "you and I can push for Rhaenyra to marry this lord to ensure that by his graces will, The legacy of his family would have greater control over all dragons."

"And Rhaenyra would no longer be heir to the throne." A devious smirk made it's way onto her lips as she foresaw this as an opportunity to rob Rhaenyra of her throne without bloodshed "Yes we could use this to put Aegon on the throne after his sister has wedded This Peverell."

 **-a week later, back at Castle Peverell.-**

A week as gone by since he introduced himself to Royal family.

Word quickly spread throughout the seven kingdoms of this new lord who had the Targaryen's at his mercy, and an official decree was ordered for the knowledge or whereabouts of Lord Peverell.

A great many changes happened to Harry's new home.

The large cove under the castle was gone as a large cliff wall stood in it's place yet water seemed to flow through it the wall like it didn't exist.

Behind the charmed wall was small port connected to the inner parts of the cave where large tunnels running in and out from all corners of the inner walls along with a few submerged under the ocean water.

Perfectly carved stone steps ran up from the port and into a large carved gate of man face, who 's beard ran wild like tentacles, the top of his head was devoid of hair except around the back where it dropped down and joined the beard, it's mouth opened up in a silent scream.

Inside was a large open room the size of Hogwarts great hall, it was rounded in shape with path ways and corridors leading out of it from all directions. Painting of noble men and woman clothed from Ancient medieval armour and clothing to old Victorian styles and even up to modern day, yet all of them all seemed to bear a signet ring or sword in their portraits.

Sets of armour and weapons adorned the walls of the long and large corridors that had green decorative walls with serpents slithering across intertwined together at the bottom.

"so what do you think?" "Which of these do you think should be my House sigil?"

The first shield to the left was pure white in background with three different coloured snakes circling around devouring each other in ring, while in the middle of their circle was dark sword pointing down.

The second on in the middle was red in background a white screaming skull stood with three different colour snakes coming out of each opening, from the mouth a green snake, the left eye a Black snake and the right the blue which coiled around the skull with the other.

The third and final on the right was dark in background, Three snakes sprang up from the bottom to the top, on the left was the green serpent facing to the west unleashing a poisonous green breath, to the right was the dark serpent facing the east breathing fire and in-between them was the blue serpent standing tall and roaring right at you, a thunderbolt stood on top of the serpents.

"I like the 2nd one master." Kreacher said looking at the darker themed sigil then all of the other.

"I like which one you like master Harry." Dobby

S"I look fat in the middle one."S Ladon complained looking at the picture of her self in the second shield with a disgruntled look.

S"your not fat Ladon"S Lernaean reassured the emerald skinned Basilisk

S"your just a bit chubby"S Typhon Laughed at her jab towards poison breathing Basilisk who hissed at her in anger before lunging at her, crashing into her and sending the both of them across the room prompting a fight between the two, their fangs bared at each other and circling around the room, just as they were about to attack each other they suddenly found that they couldn't move much less feel the floor.

Harry had the two Basilisk who acted like a sisters in the air so they couldn't use the ground to attack each other "Alright break it up the both of you. I need your opinion on which of these should represent us and those of my future line." after a few moments in mid air the two finally calm down enough for Harry to settle them down and space from each other so one of them namely Ladon didn't sneak an attack in for Typhon Jab at her figure.

S" I like the last one, It shows who we are."S Lernaean hissed looking at the third and final Sidgil that showed off their abilities.

S" I second that."S Typhon agreed.

S"same, it brings out the beauty of my scales."S Ladon agreed as she fixed her gaze on the green serpent standing to full height and unleashing it's poisonous breath .

"Alright The girls like the third one. Now on with the words." Harry translated to the two elves, one of whom was disappointed that his choice wasn't pick but he quickly got over it because he wanted to know what else his lord had in store for them to choose. "Which do you think really speaks for us."

with a swish of his wand he drew in scarlet flames in the air words that floated in front of his household.

 **Power in Blood.**

 **In secrets we keep.**

 **As sharp as a Fang.**

 **Magic and Secrets.**

 **In death we embrace.**

 **In shadows we hear.**

 **Magic and Blood.**

 **Birth, Death, Rebirth.**

Kreacher hummed in thought as his eye's read the floating words before him "Hmmm... hard to choose master, but I like P ***Power in Blood***." Being a house elf for countless years to a strict pure blood family had twisted the elf's mind, not to mention to the mental damaged done to elf when Regulus Black used him to get at Voldemorts locket by drinking Poison that was meant to hold his horcrux.

Still the words did have a meaning in a way, when not seen from the pure blood's point of view.

"I like the ***Magic and Secrets.*** master Harry." Dobby chippered in his usual happy tone.

S"I like the third one. ***As Sssssharp as a Fang.*** "S Ladon hissed out.

S"I Perssssonaly like the forth one ***In Shadows We Hear.*** S Typhon the dark scaled basilisk choose the 6th words because of her master's ability to hear and speak to other reptiles that hear what humans don't want to be heard outside of closed doors and windows.

"I'm not really bothered at all of what we pick."S Lernaean said, not taking an interest in what words for her master's house should be.

"Okay, we undecided In what the words for our house should be. so lets focus on our next course of action in this new world."

"Master should use his power to take the throne and rule like the powerful master of death that he is." Kreacher suggested which got roars or hisses of approval from everyone else.

"Dobby Agree's with Kreacher on some exstent. Master Harry should use his power to assert control over the land as it's new lord." Dobby the happy and the non-violent elf agreed the older, gruffer elf on his idea. The younger and smaller elf was deathly loyal to Harry who saved him from his previous aabusive master, so the Elf wanted what was best for his new master.

"We agree. Master should use hissss power to dominate thissss world and rule as it'ssss lord and master assss issss your right as master of death." Lernaean cooed as she coiled around Harry and hissed the enticing idea in his ear.

"No!" He stated firmly at the proposal, silencing their voice's "While it would be easy to take this world and make it my own. i'm not just going to conquer this new world, I just want to settle down after everything and start a new life here." True to form, Harry wanted to get away from his old world to start fresh in a new world without the wizarding world and muggle world breathing down his neck.

"But what about displaying your power to the rulers?" Dobby inquired why his master visited the Red Keep and held the entire ruling family hostage.

"I wanted to know who the current monarchs were, and what made them so feared and powerful. It was disappointing to see them as nothing more then simple dragon riders drunk on their power."

S"Sssso what do you think they'll do now that you've introduced yourself?"S

"hmmm... hard to say. mankind's nature to fear what they do not understand will turn to anger and hate at what I am and envy what I possess. From the way the nobility dress's and acts, they will seek me out to ether kill me for glory or power, or to form alliance under the guise of protection from other families or nations."

S"They are foolssss if they think they could intimidate you master."S

"on that we agree. but still it would be funny to see them try."

 **-Outside Harry's castle-**

Outside the fortified and imposing castle, a simple merchant caravan was riding down a nearby dirt road on route to the crown lands, the driver/ owner/ merchant was steering the one horse driven carriage through the country road like many times before, carrying ware's and food to the capital from the Reach. The wealthy merchant was doing what he usual does when driving down the road, looking for bandits that might be awaiting to pilliage his carriage of goods and wealth, and seeing the lush and beautiful landscape of the crown lands around him, from the healthy and beautiful flowers and plants on the side of the road to the large imposing castle on the edge of a cliff.

...wait what!?

The merchents head snapped back to the castle that was currently occupying a once empty space on the large grass filled cliff that overlooked the plains leading to the road he was currently traveling on.

The nameless merchant halted his carriage in favour of studying the awe inspiring castle that stood imposing before him, it's tall towers pointed up to the sky and standing taller then any tower he had ever seen, not even Hightower's highest tower could compare to the larger tower that had a moving ticking clock on all four of it's faces.

The Merchant had been traveling up and down this road for half his life to know that this castle had never been there before, as well as traveling down this same road from the capital a week before it's appearance. He like everyone from the highest born to the lowest commoner had heard of the incident that happened to the Targaryens, when this unknown lord had control their fearsome dragons by speaking in monstrous hisses and defeated they're entire kings guard with some unforeseen powers and bring forth three terrifying sea dragons.

But most importantly to the merchant was the big reward for any information regarding the whereabouts of this lord who vanished in the blink of an eye in front a crowd of nobles after that event that spread across the seven kingdoms like wildfire. The Merchant's mind was dead set on earn more gold then he could make in a life time so he whipped the horse causing it to start dragging the carriage again only this time faster because of the man hitting it rapidly in order to get the large reward he so greatly desired.

 **-kingslanding Red keep 3 day's later-**

In the small council chambers the entire council members including the king himself were once again present, and once again the main topic was about Harry.

"Have you found anything relating to this lord?" King Viserys question his council who had been using every resource they have avalible to found out about this Harridan Peverell but all found no sign or whisper from him except for one who had looked into his families name.

"Your Grace, I did some digging in your families archives to learn that Peverell name descends from an old Vailyian family of warlocks and sorcerers that performed dealings with the Stranger." Lord Larys Strong the Master of Whispers said, earning the entire attention of the council including the king who was engrossed in this information from his loyal councilmen "It has an interesting story about three nameless brothers who founded this house by encountering Stranger and earning three powerful objects that allowed each brother to retain a certain ability of the Stranger."

"and tell me what are these unique objects?" Viserys questioned, curious about this items of power and what they grant.

"One was a powerful wand that made the older brother unbeatable amoungst other sorcerers. the second was a jewel that allowed the second brother to call forth the dead from the next world and finally was the Stranger's own cloak which made the youngest invisible even to him."

"So what your saying is that this Peverell is descended from a powerful line of sorcerers that were each granted a gift from the Stranger?"

"Oh please... it all a lot of bull if you ask me." Tyland Lannister scoffed at the notion of gods and magic and items of magic "Gods don't descend on to world and gift three men with powerful objects, it's just so... impossible to believe."

Lord Larys regarded his fellow council men with a neutral expression "Believe what you want to believe but you and I saw the unbelievable in that throne room along with our king. This Lord Peverell weilds strange power and has command of three sea dragons who were nothing but myth until he came along, so I suggest you start believing in the unbelievable again Lord Lannister because it is here and it is not going away."

"Enough! what else do we know about this Peverell beside his family descending from Vailyia like my family? what about his hissing? is there anything we know about that!?"

"I'm afraid not my lord. all the records I went through described nothing about that ability, and anything that might have any indication on it was possibly destroyed during the Doom."

"So we have nothing!" Viserys exclaimed in anger, his temper boiling to the point of exploding in a fit of rage that had each and everyone of the small council members on edge as his anger could be directed to them for the smallest mistake when the doors to their chambers was opened by a Targaryen guard who was now the Kings new target to unleash his fury "WHAT!?"

"Appologies your grace." The guard Apologised, bowing before the king "But there a merchant here from the Reach who said's he has information regarding the new Lord."

His anger wavered enough to a rational level "Send him in."

The guard left the chambers and returned a minute later with a middle class looking man who's eye's gleamed with greed as he bowed before the council lords and the king "M'lords. your grace."

"Speak. what is it that you have on this new lord?"

"Well, your grace. I was steering my carriage of goods along through the Kingswood, admiring the surrounding lands when I noticed an odd placement that wasn't there before. An imposing and impressive castle, the likes of which put any other castle I've seen to shame.. except for your graces that is."

"Get to the point! where was the castle!?" Viserys demanded, getting impatient and angry at the long delays.

"N-north of the Wenderwater's, seating on a cliff before blackwater bay."

"That fucking close!" He roared before snapping his head at his councilmen for not seeing a unforeseen council in the crownlands not a few miles from Kingslanding "You my trust council men with a spy network the likes of which the worlds has never seen, couldn't see the fucking new castle just a few miles from the capital!?"

"Ser Otto!" The hand of the king snapped at attention when called "Arrange an armed escort to this castle. I want to see what this Lord Perverell castle for myself."

 **-3 days later at Serpents-**

Harry was in his private study, combing through the ancent tomes of Salazar Slytherin written in Parseltongue with a couple written by the other known parseltongue wizard in History, Herpo the Foul which was basic instructions on creating other dragon or reptile like monsters that could be control through Parseltongue.

His familiar's sat near the lit fire place, bathing in the warmth but there relaxation would come to an end when the sensory wards outside their home went off, the magic around the castle flaired causing every living being inside to snap at attention and stop what they were doing, The basilisks rushed towards Harry who was moving to the door and coiled around him taking their respected places on him as they rest on his shoulders and head as he strode through the halls and out into the defence walls around his castle to see the cause.

"...well... I did not except to see them this soon."

 **Finished!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I put Harry's home north of the Kingswood because I could not find anywhere else to put him, I couldn't put him in Dorne because that would complicate things for the story because the Targaryens would technical invade or trespass on Dorne's to get to him which would result in war between them and the free kingdom.**

 **All of the other available spots for the castle's location was taken and far to close to other house's that would instantly notice him in less then a day. also it be a perfect strategic location for the Dance of Dragons war later on in the fic.**

 **On another note, I didn't describe what the merchant looked like because he really isn't important enough to describe so i'll let you imagen what he looks like in your minds. He won't be in any other chapters or introduced later on which is another factor.**

 **one more thing, yes there will be other monsters introduced into the fic... hmmmm not really going to tell what or who but they be add later on.**

 **Please Review what you think and let me know if you have better ideas as to where Harry could've placed his castle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again my loyal fans, back again with another continuation to your favourite and well awaited story of Harry potter x ASOFAI (A Song Of Fire And Ice) featuring the dance of dragons story. now many of you have reviewed about the idea of a harem including in my parallel Time travel story Skin Deep and I wanted to know if any of you want that before I start the next chapter.**

 **Because if so then I will be taking requests if you desire to have Daphnee return back from the dead and even adding Rhaenyra's Half Sister Princess Helaena into the fold.**

 **if not and you prefer it to be just Rhaenyra then please** **review what you think.**

 **now without further ado I give you...**

Dance of Serpents chapter 3

King Viserys flew through the air above his magnificent dragon Balion the Black Dread, the dark scaled dragon flew above the marching Targaryen army below, but behind him other dragon riders rode their dragons after him in the direction of Lord Peverell home.

Such riders included his son Aegon and his brother Ameon, His sister Rheyns, his other daughter Helaena, and of course his first born daughter Rhaenyra who demanded to go with him and well… he couldn't say no to his little girl.

His wife and Father in law rode with the army below which was comprised of Targaryen and Hightower troops which march in a colourful line of Blacks and Greens.

They marched in the direction of the Kingswood, A dense populated forest of tree's south of Kingslanding that splits the path in two towards both the stormlands and the reach.

Their destination was the castle that the merchant had told them about, just off the road north of the gods wood over looking blackwater Bay.

How any of his own lords or ships could've missed a castle on the cliff over looking the sea to Kingslanding he'll never know but that didn't matter now as he rode with his army and family towards the location of the castle.

As they approached, the fog of clouds before them parted and Viserys couldn't help but be in awe of the site before him.

a large stone castle, bigger and more imposing then the red keep stood upon the hill overlooking the sea of Blackwater Bay.

Towers as tall as the one's in Harranhall stood pointing straight to the sky with the one in the middle holding a large ticking dial on all four of its faces. The main building before the larger tower was mixture between Targaryen and ancient Valyrian buildings as marble columns litter the outside of the building from its walls to the entrance that held the tile roof up. Large imposing walls separated the castle from the outside.

Truly this castle before them out done not only his own castle but that of Harranhalls it's self. Even those accompanying him stared in awe, both riders and soldiers staring at the inspiring keep.

Yet he didn't have time to stare in awe, he came here for one Purpose.

As his dragon soared around the castle, casting it's shadow over the structures below, his army amassed outside the walls at a safe distance.

His Lord Hand Oto Hightower, along with his wife and daughter climbed out the carriages with the kingsguard forming around them to protect them.

As he and his families dragons circled around the castle, he looked down upon the structure to see no sight of any man to man the defence until he saw a small figure make it's way to the walls.

He watched with caution as the man made his way up to the walls to see his army before looking up at him and his dragons.

From out of the dark shadows of the towering structures, the three sea dragons from before slither up the three tall towers, coiling around them even though it seemed impossible with no limbs or claws to help them climb but they managed it anyway and hung from the top.

Bearing their fangs and Hissing at them in a warning.

Viserys did not know the first thing about combat. But he knew better to go against something he didn't know a thing about because unlike his families dragons who were real, Sea dragons were thought to be pure myth made by the iron born like much of the thousand's of stories the many house's tell about their origins and heroes.

Viserys did not come to spill blood but rather join it.

Make it pure.

Make it more powerful than before.

He landed his dragon belion the black dread a few metres from the castle in a sign of peace. His family followed suit, landing their dragons right next to him and dismounting along with his father in law and wife joining them with the kingsguard.

The large black metal gates of the castle opened up and out walked Lord Hadrian with his three sea dragons, still in their large forms slithering along side him.

Hadrian stopped before them with, his face composed and unflinching as his serpentine eye's bore into them in an unflinching gaze while his sea dragons stood up to their full height, watching them for any signs of aggressions.

 **-Harry's pov-**

Harry was not one to be caught off guard.

Years of fighting off conspiracies from both sides of the wizarding world, and learning to expect the unexpected had him on guard and prepared for everything people would throw at him.

Yet today was an exception.

The wards around his new home shielded it from any outside attack, both magical and physical. The only illusion casted upon it was the secret cove leading out into the sea, a port directly under the castle with the purpose to be used to sneak in or out of the castle without anyone noticing.

So it didn't surprise him that someone would notice a new building in their lands, it only surprised him on how fast it took them to realise where he was earlier then he had anticipated.

So here he was.

Standing before 6 coloured dragons and their riders along with an army directly behind them at the bottom of the hill.

His eye's locked firmly with the fat king in front of the group who seemed less mad or dare say prideful then when they first met.

"Lord Peverell." The king said, breaking the long silence between them.

"King… I'm sorry I never did get your name." Harry did not know the name of the ruling monarch before him… which was embarrassing to say the least as his own noble standing's drilled more profoundly into him by Daphne to always know and acknowledge another lord or lady.

"I am King Viserys Targaryen. First of my Name, King of the Andels and the First Men. Lord protector of the seven kingdoms and defender of the realm." King Viserys introduced himself with that honest gullible smile.

Harry couldn't help but be amazed by the titles the king wore "…that's a lot of title's. well then let me re-introduce my self. I am Lord Hadrian Peverell Nee Slytherin. Lord of magic and secrets, master of Serpents and death." Harry said, introducing himself fully to the dragon riders since their first meeting wasn't exactly civil. Bowing with gentlemanly respect before the entire Targaryen family "I welcome you to my abode."

Getting back up he turned to his side and gestured with his free hand to his castle "Would you perhaps like to take this inside?" he asked, not wanting to continue what ever it was they came here for to be outside in the cold wind.

King Viserys moved to approached the castle but was stopped by his Hand who was more cautious this son in Law/ King "I don't think it is safe for us to just go into the home of the man who invaded ours and held us at knife point."

"True. If I were in your shoe's I too would feel scared and otherwise wearily about entering the home of man who could have killed at any moment. So here's what I'll do to help ease your nerve's my lord." Harry more or less looked objective of what he was about to do but he had little choice if he was going to get over and done with, and get rid of these people "… I can make a magical oath that so long as you keep to the rights as my guest's, no harm will befall you." he sighed out, disliking the idea of swearing such a thing on the powers of magic but at least he gave himself an out should they become hostile when within his land.

The Targaryens looked to each other, having a silent agreement between them before they turned back to him and nodded, Harry place his hand upon his chest and channelled magic as he begun his oath "I Hadrian Peverell do hereby swear on my magic and life that The king and his family will not be harmed by me or my household as long as they do not break their rights as my guests. So to Mote!" his voice booming with the wind as he made the sacred oath right up until the end where an invisible explosion of magic sent gush of strong winds from Harry in all directions.

"There. If I break this vow I made, then I will die." He said with an irritated frown upon his face "if you'll follow me to a more comfortable environment. Ladon and Typhoon will keep your dragons company."

As their master disappeared back into his castle with the Targaryen family and escort, Ladon and Typhoon turned back to the coloured assortment of dragons before them who looked back at them with various gazes **S"Ssssooo… know any good jokesss to passsss the time?"S**

 **-Inside Normal pov-**

The Targaryen family along with their accompanying Kingsguard were in awe of the large castle's interior. The set's armour and weapons decorating the walls put any of their greatest blacksmith's to shame, not to mention the decorative chandelier's and moving artwork were something to behold.

They weren't hallucinating when they saw painting's depicting land or sea moving with whatever environment they were showing. Like an open plain's filled with animals they had never seen before to a boat on the raging water's rocking back and forth.

They did also encounter portraits of various men and women in rich robes and clothing all wielding a small stick in their hands.

They were lead to the private study which was filled with cabinets containing items, books, bottles of herbs and unusual tonics. Yet a number of things stood out to all of the group.

Three large Portraits overlooking the large private study, stood on the walls on all three corners of the large room.

One at the end where a long table stood with books and cauldrons laid out on it. Over looking it was the large portrait of an elderly bald man with a long white beard, he was garbed in a long green cloak with the emblem of a steel grey serpent on a green field etched in the shoulder of the robe. Yet what stood out more was the black serpent coiling around him.

On the right, on top of shelves of books and tomes was the large portrait of another elderly man with a long white beard. He was garbed in rich purple and blue sorcerer's robes, in his hands was a long green cobra shaped staff that looked almost lifelike to be a real serpent. On his almost bald head was a crown of leaf's (Laurel wreath) that sat over his ears as their revolved around his head.

And finally on the left right over a fire place and a circle of rich sofa's and chairs was the portrait of a beautiful woman. She was portrayed in a beautiful silk violet dress, her hands clasped together in front of her with a golden ring on her middle finger. An enchanting smile graced her lips, she had pale blonde hair and would've been mistaken as a Targaryen at first glance but her pale blue eye's instead of the famous amethyst eye's that they are known for.

All the men in the room were immediately smitten with the portrait of Daphne, much to the displeasure of the women who felt incredibly envious of the women, including Rhaenyra who was claimed to be *Thee* most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms but one look at this and her title was stolen.

"Please sit." Harry's voice brought them out of their stupor to see him right next to large seat next to the fire place looking at the rest of the sofa's and seats.

Viserys was the first to approach, followed by the rest of his family and protection who seated themselves in their respected places.

On the middle between two groups of the Targaryen host was the King with his queen and wife in green on his right and on his left in black was his daughter Rhaenyra.

On the left was the queen's side of the family which consisted of her children and father, all in green.

On the right was the kings family, which was his sister and few members of the kingsguard who weren't on the other side on their own seats next to other half of the family.

As the Targaryens finally took their seats, Harry was the first to start "now before we begin with whatever it was that you came here for, might I interest you in some complimentary snacks and drinks?"

Not a single person said anything as they all looked at each other or at him before he called out to no one in the room.

"Dobby." At the command of his name, the house elf to Harry appeared beside him, surprising and otherwise frightening many with few slightly unsheathing their swords at the sudden appearance of the small Pointy eared creature in a black and white servants outfit.

"By the seven!?" Oto Hightower cried out in surprise before calming down and studying the creature before him like many of the other's in the room.

"Dobby is here master Harry." The House elf Bowed to Harry and awaited his orders.

"Dobby, bring us some biscuits, cake and tea."

"Right away Master." And with that command, Dobby appearated out of the room in a pop, still to the surprise of the royal guest's who were just coming to terms with what they just saw.

"What was that!?" inquired the young pale blonde woman in black who sat next to the king.

"That was my house elf Dobby." Harry introduced them to his loyal servant and long time friend who has been with him since his rebirth into the man he is now.

"What's a House Elf?" King Visery's questioned, his mind reeling from the information and creating vast idea's of possessing such a creature in his service.

"They're creature's who form a symbiotic master and servant bond with wizards like me. In exchange for shelter and food, they become servants who live on their magical bond they have with their masters in order to perform magic as well as Reproduce."

The Targaryens once again Jumped as Dobby appeared with a large metal tray filled with hot beverages and an assortment of treats that was all laid down on the table before them "Thank you Dobby." He thanked the elf who once again bowed and apperated away. "Go on… It's rude to not take food that's being offered." He said taking a small cup of tea in hand and sipping it.

They were all hesitant to try many of the colourful treats and steaming milky coloured drinks in the small clay mugs. But Viserys was greatly desiring them, the plump king was enticed by the sweet smell coming off of the hot beverage.

He looked at the assortment of treats laid out before him before sighting a pink covered loaf of bread that was triangular in shape with a creamy filling in between it, he reach out and picked up the plate along with a short dull silver fork.

Despite what his advisors, guards and family were saying, he sliced a small piece off from the end and put in his mouth.

His eye's widened as his mouth exploded with sweetness he had never experience before, his taste buds were assaulted with the delicious taste of that pink covered cake.

Harry leaned back with a small smile on his face as he watches the king gorge himself on the cake in his hands with many of the guests around him joining in with a few taking up the cups of tea. "Now that we're all comfortable. Tell me, Why have you come?"

King Viserys remembered why he was here, The delicious treat had made him forget his true purpose. A smile adorned his face, Viserys didn't bother to recompose himself or wipe the bits of cake from his beard as he continued to smile at Harry. "Lord Peverell. Despite our first meeting, I want there to be no bad blood between us." King Visery's said, smiling at the magical lord who narrowed his eye's at the chubby king who didn't know that Harry had been down the road of plastered smiles and nobility.

Years of studying the political intrigues of the magical community and having to dodge and fight his way through the Ministry's corrupt bureaucrats had trained him in the ways of Politics. A politicians smile automatically made it's way on to his face "There need not be bad blood between us your majesty. I feel that such a course between us will only hamper us and our descendants."

The People around the king couldn't help but eye him in a highly suspicious manner at seeing the far too friendly smile on his face. "I couldn't agree more, which is why in the advice of my council I wish to extend a hand of friendship and kinship by uniting our two house's though marriage with one of my daughters."

Harry's eye's Narrowed at the king who was oblivious to look as he returned to the table of sugary snacks, his companions however couldn't help but feel nervous from the indescribable look in Harry's eye's as he sat there with an unreadable expression. "Your offer is Most… Generous. I will admit that your three daughters are quite beautiful-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A laughter busted out from the older silver blonde woman to the right of him who squirmed in her seat in a giggling fit.

"Have I said something funny?" He asked, confused as to why she was laughing before she managed to calm herself to explain.

"oh I'm not his daughter… I'm his sister. Princess Rhaenys ,Those two are his daughters." The now introduced Princess Rhaenys pointed to the younger two silver blonde's in black and green.

The one in black, regarded him with frown on her beautiful mature face, Confidence and powerful authority that her father didn't possess radiated off of her, In a way she almost reminded him of Daphne at how she emanated old regal power when maintaining her position and power as Hogwart's ice queen and even when they were married did she rarely drop her well maintained mask.

While in the one in green was far more shyer then anyone in the room, she was far younger and bit more plump in an adorable manner than her sister, and much more nervous, avoiding eye contact with him as she casted her gaze elsewhere with a flustered look on her face.

Harry cleared his throat and recomposed himself back into his noblemen persona "I apologise, but you must have some very good genes to look so young." He said in suave manner that earn a cheeky look from the older woman.

"Why thank you. You know if I wasn't already married, I would've taken you as my husband~" Rhaenys purred, getting looks of surprise from both her family, namely her nieces who couldn't help but feel a pang of envy at her flirtation towards the handsome lord.

"Same to you. But unfortunately I'm recently widowed and was not currently looking for a new spouse."

The entire room was surprised to hear this, none more so then the king who was choking on the hot tea he was recently drinking from before managing to recover to cry out "You're were married!? to who!?"

"you've already seen her." He said much to their confusion before he pointed up and their eye's landed once more upon the portrait of the beautiful woman bearing High Valyian looks, they went wide eyed as they now understood who and why her frame was here in this private study. "Yep. Her sharp and quick witted tongue is what I loved about her. And she didn't see me as everyone else did." In Truth Daphne wasn't like the other women he had encountered who swooned at his presence for being the chosen one or for his fame and power as well as riches. She regarded him like any other person which is why he befriended her and soon into something more.

"She was unfortunately killed, along with her entire family and my… unborn son." Many of the people in the room felt sympathy for the lord, no man should have suffer in that way, of losing his son and wife in such a disgraceful manner.

King Visery's while feeling sympathy to the man because he too knew the lost of both a child and loved one but he would not deter from his mission here "I'm sorry for your loss my Lord. But I and my advisors do not feel safe with a lord who has dragons and has yet to swear fealty to the crown."

Harry couldn't help but sigh at the stubbornness of the king but knew that he couldn't live in this world without having powerful allies and friends who would help him against any enemies who wish him harm. And what better ally is there then the ruling family but he wasn't ready to remarry after the loss of his wife or to tie himself down to the rule of another"…I'll consider it. But an oath of fealty I will not give."

As expected his rejection to giving an oath loyalty did have the affect on those in the room "You dare to reject the Kings Command." One of the armoured bodyguard's sneered at Harry, his hand tightly gripping his barely unsheathed sword was that posed in a threating stance.

But the man made the biggest mistake to believe that he could threaten Harry as many of the Targaryens looked at him like he was insane with their eye's looking behind him.

The knight did not move or even dare to along with his fellows as the shadow of something large stood over him, Lernaean stood over the man who dared to threaten her master, she leered at the man beneath her in her full form, her blazing eye's glaring down at his still form while her deadly venom dripped down from her fangs onto his armoured being.

The room became tense as the Sea dragon leered above ser Cole who threatened Harry, the man still had yet to release his hold on his slightly unsheathed sword much to the dismay of the Targaryens _**"Are you threatening me ser?"**_ Harry growl, any positive emotions he once had and that was in the room was wipe away to give way to a cold and deathly aura, the fire's of the fireplace swelled up with power but could not break through the cold atmosphere that engulfed the room while the shadows around distorted and changed, becoming near abominable and horrifying creature's in the light. Meanwhile the look in harry's eye's did not hold any warmth or comfort, but a look the put fear in even the most veteran members in the room as his serpentine eye's bore right into the man _**"Need I remind you of the rights as guests that you are currently violating?"**_ he asked and somehow the shadows around him seemed to stretched in the direction of the knight.

"Stand down ser Cole!" King Viserys cried out, breaking the deathly silence that held him and his entire group. The king did not want to start a fight or battle today much less witness what other terrifying powers that Lord Peverell had yet to reveal, Viserys turned to Harry with an apologetic look "I do apologise for my guardsmen attitude, but it is his sole duty to protect my life and my family." He explained, trying to ease the air around them once more.

After some time the air became breathable again and everything returned to normal from the nightmarish episode that just happened, even Lernaean returned to her small form and slithered pasted the knight who had yet to move from his stance because he was frozen with fear. The blue Basilisk slithered up the arm chair and onto Harry's shoulders where she settle down but still kept a deathly glare on the Ser Cole.

Harry breathed out as he leaned back into chair, relaxing in frame but still maintained a serpentine glare in his eye's "The fool is forgiven but his threat is not forgotten. Next time he bares steel at me, will the last he does ever after." He hissed out.

Viserys relaxed now that his guard had sheathed his blade and stood down "My lord, I cannot leave without any reassurance that you will not attack." He pleaded out, stubborn to not leave until he got some form of agreement to unite their houses together and breed powerful children.

"King Viserys. If you remember our first encounter which was about a week or so ago. Then you will remember my words. What you have, I do not want or need." Harry said, going over what he said in their first meeting. He could only sigh as he knew that the king wouldn't leave and was dead set on acquiring what he wanted one way or another so he gave what he could to satisfy him "But if you and your advisors need some insurance that I will not attack you at any given moment. I could… once again give a magical vow to not attack without cause or justification?"

"Will that be sufficient?"

Viserys looked saddened but accepted the offer… for now "... it… will do. But I do hope you'll reconsider soon and Join us in blood."

 **-outside-**

Meanwhile while all of that was going on, outside the two armys of Targaryen and Hightower stood outside the imposing and impressive castle awaiting the return of royal family, the many eye's of the black and green army couldn't help but stare in awe at the two species of dragon standing out side the main entrance of the castle.

But soon those awed look became confused and bewildered at the unusual and surprising behaviour of dragons that seemed to communicate to each other with hiss's and regressed throttle growls and roar which soon became loud and chortling as a number of the winged beast's dropped to the floor and started to roar out in a high pitch way.

The on lookers knew they were no expert in dragon behaviour but they could've sworn that they looked like they were… laughing.

 **S"SSSSOOO HAHAHHAHAH! Sssso then the top of hisss broom sssmashed into one of the sssupport beams and he was ssssent flying and landed with his legsss ssspit on his ballsss!"S** Typhoon said before she, her sister and the Targaryen dragons roared out in laughter as she retold the tale of her master's second year Quiditch game against the Malfoy heir.

 **S"Hahahhahhaha!"S** Balerion and the rest of his fellow dragons where laughing their heads off at the story their wingless kin were telling **. S"Sssso what happened next?"S** He asked as he managed to regain control of himself to ask.

 **S"He went home crying for daddy!"S** Typhoon finished watching as Sunfire and the monstrous Vigar roll onto their backs and wrap their wings around their frame as they bellowed with uncontrollable laughter while Syrax, Dreamfyre and Maleys banged their wings on the ground chortling with repressed laughter.

During their time with the winged dragons, Typhoon and Ladon got to know each of the fire breathing flying kin before them.

Balerion the black Dread was the King's Dragon, The imposing elder dragon stood much larger then his kin save for Vhagar who was just as old as the black dragon and just as fearsome. The two elders ruled as the alpha's of the dragons under the house Targaryen since the days of their first riders who carved and conquered this land.

Vhagar was much more bigger then her kin, big enough to swallow a horse and it's rider whole, she held many scars on her magnificent terrifying frame telling them that she was a harden veteran of many battles in her life.

Sunfyre was a young male dragon who was properly given the name because of his glorious golden scales that reflected the light of the sun, he was slightly more leaner then Belerion but that was given as he was a few hundred years younger then his elder.

Syrax was a young female dragon and was ridden by eldest daughter of the king who was the soon to be the first queen of the seven or rather six kingdoms, she was huge and formidable with yellow scales and unlike the rest of her kin she was not fearsome or as experienced as the rest because she had yet to taste battle.

Meleys was the third eldest dragon with years nearly as close as Belerion and Vhagar, amongst the two younger dragons she was far older and just as experienced in battle, her years of fighting and age made her cunning and battle hardened as Vhagar.

And finally Dreamfyre was the most alluring of the Targaryen dragons as the she-dragon had enchanting pale blue scales with silver highlights, the young female dragon who was just as old Meleys was the dragon of the kings second daughter Helaena.

The Targaryen Dragons also got to know their wingless serpentine kin as they were told stories and tales of a world besides their own outside the known knowledge and boundies men dare to cross with wizards, dragons and other creatures beyond their imagination who just as magnificent as they were fearsome.

 **S"oh this land of yoursss issss certainly interesting. We never knew that there was more of our kind out there as we were led to believe that we are the last after the doom took the resst."S** Vhagar said as she and her kin revelled in the tales of other creatures and worlds beyond their own with Magic and creatures they could barely conceive of.

 **S"Oh there'ssss more then just dragonsss. Giant octopus'ss that could grasp sssships in all 8 of it's limbs, Unicornsss and other mythical creaturessss beyond the imagination."S** Ladon said, giving the Targaryen dragon's an image of the many creature's of the magical world that they hailed from which their winged kin took to like children to fairy tales.

 **S"I surely hope ssso."S** SunFyre hissed out, enjoying everything they were hearing.

As they soon calmed down, Ladon then noticed her master and their winged cousin's master's coming back **S"oh. It would appear our mastersss are back."S** all of the dragons stood up right and awaited for their riders who soon climbed back on with King Viserys being the last as he mounted Balerion all the while still maintaining his conversation with Harry.

"I trust we are all on good terms now your grace?" Harry said as he stood before the mounted Targaryen family with his familiars standing right behind him in full form.

"We are indeed my lord. Again I hope you will consider my offer soon." Viserys said.

"I'll let you know when I do, in the mean time I hope you enjoy the gift I left in your throne room." At the mention of that, Viserys perked up, looking excited to see what gift was awaiting him back home in kingslanding "You take care now." Harry wave good bye to them and watched as all dragons with their riders flew off from the ground with their accompanying army marching back to the capital.

 **-Kingslanding one return later-**

The Targaryen family returned after an unsuccessful attempt at earning this new lord's allegiance through oath.

Though he had given his word to not attack given they give him no cause to, it still didn't ease their worries of another power in the kingdom save for dorne that wasn't under their control.

The prime example being King Viserys who was saddened that he returned without so much as an oath of eternal loyality or fealty but most importantly that none of his daughters were bethroved. Though this was disappointing it only served to fuel his ambition to push harder for his daughters to be married to Lord Hadrian…but first he needed to see what it was that Hadrian Peverellleft for him in his throne room.

With the king leaving in a hurry, the rest of his family left for their own devices in groups of black and greens going in opposite direction but not without casting narrowed glares at each other.

 **-Princess Rheaynea's room-**

The eldest daughter and soon to be first queen of westeros was in her room with her council of Loyalist's which consisted of her Auntie Rheanys, her Uncle Deamon Targaryen and Uncle in Law Corlys Velaryon.

The two elderly men were summoned shortly after the incident a week ago in the throne room.

Her Uncle Deamon Targaryen was the most feared man in all of the seven kingdoms, in his youth he remade the city watch into a powerful force of justice and law, creating the gold cloaks as a result and earning him many titles for his improvements to the small folk of Fleabottom.

Such titles were The Prince of the city or the Lord of Flea Bottom.

But there was another title that marked him.

The Rogue Prince.

It was no secret that her father and him had clashed many times over with her Uncle Deamon being sent away, one time he was even exiled from kingslanding to Dragonstone where he amassed an army and took the stepping stones for himself before giving up his little kingdom and reconciled with his brother.

No man or Lord dared to make an enemy of him, not even the hightowers were foolish enough to dare to challenge him.

He was always her favourite uncle out of all the relatives her large family had, he always brought back gifts from his travels.

Next was Corlys Velaryon, Her Uncle in law by her Aunt Rheanys in marriage, the man hailed from another family of dragon raiders but do not possess dragons themselves, they have been stewards and close kin to the Targaryens since the days of Aegon the Conquer.

Corlys possessed the largest fleet in the realm and was the former master of ships in her fathers small council before he was dismissed due to ser Otto's intervention.

Together, Rheaynea was surrounded not by people who were loyal to her, but her family.

"how did it go?" Corlys asked as he stood within the room with his wife, niece in law and brother in law, The man like those in the small council had devoted many of his resources and spys to finding out what he could about the man that stormed into the throne room and held the entire Royal family by it's throat.

And just like them he found nothing…

Nothing except some records about the man's family name from his families archive's about three mages who possessed powerful tools gifted by the stranger and that whoever possess's all three becomes the master of Death.

Such a concept of any man possessing such power over death was frightening to say the least and this lord Hadrian Peverell possessed all three… then may the Mother have mercy on their souls.

"As well as can be expected. He hasn't kneeled to us or even accepted the proposal by my father." Princess Rheaynea would not say that she was disappointed nor Relieved that she was rejected for Marriage. She prided herself on being not only the future monarch of the seven kingdoms, a dragon rider but also the most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms so it sort of stung that Lord Peverell didn't so much as give a second glance in her direction nor gaze at her the way lords and men do when they see her.

Added by the fact that he was previously married to a woman who immediately put her own beauty to shame from the portrait.

But that all didn't matter now because what was important was gaining Lord Hadrian Peverell on their side before the Hightowers.

There was no doubt in their mind that the queen and her father were plotting ways to gain Lord Hadrian as an ally, obvious choice being marriage because her youngest half sister Helaena was also unmarried and of blooming age.

Despite the fact that she too was also blooming and that she herself was yet to be married she knew that there was only one other options to gain an alliance with a man who doesn't want the trivial basic things.

Bile swelled up within her throat as she knew the damnable decision she must make, even if it risks her place on the throne…

She must married him.

Her aunt was already married and mother of several children.

She had no other siblings from her true and sadly deceased mother.

So that left only her as her half sibling was already under the protection of her hated step mom's family.

But she wouldn't do it without having the majority of the power in the relationship, she wouldn't succumb to being a meagre lady, she wouldn't give up the throne that she has been fighting tooth and nail to keep because just because she's married.

If Lord Peverell was to take her hand, he'd do it on her own terms and not the terms set forth by the ancient laws where she loses all of the land and power she had earned.

"…I… Have to do it…" she sighed out, earning everyone attention as her face scrunched in irritation with her body slumped against the chair "I'll Marry this lord."

Her Aunt raised an eyebrow at her "Are you sure my dear?" she asked, concerned but otherwise surprised that Rheaynea would even consider much less marry someone out of desperation instead of love or power. Still she couldn't ask for someone better as Hadrian Peverell was everything every lord wanted to be and every lady wanted to have, Powerful, handsome and rich "Not that he isn't handsome and… powerful, but are you sure you're willing to go through with this? You would be losing everything that you've worked so hard to keep." The ancient laws of the realm were clear, when a noble lady marries, all of her lands and holdings are relinquished to the next male kin or to the husband she is marrying to.

With her, when she marries she would be giving up her future as queen of the seven kingdoms by all rights, the oaths that many of the lords gave to her would be nulled not that most of them will keep it to begin with but still it gives them the excuse to abandon their vows of fealty and loyalty to her in favour of her brother Aegon who was the second eldest from a second marriage.

Rheaynea breathed out a sigh, full well knowing the consequences of her choice should she go through with this "I am well aware of the implications and consciences of this Decision but I will not forfeit my claim to the throne. He will either accept me as his queen or accept me as his enemy." He said with fiery determination that made her uncle and aunt smile.

Her uncle Deamon walked up and laid his hand upon her shoulder in supporting manner "If you need any help in convincing him what is best for him. You know your uncle Deamon can persuade him to see things our way." He said with a fatherly smile on his face.

He was the fatherly figure in her life, putting fear and terror into the hearts of those who wish her harm and even being a guiding hand in her up bringing, she wanted to be just like him. A fierce warrior and amazing dragon rider, secretly she would practice with swords instead of sowing, embroidering and playing court with nobles who would stab her in the back when given the chance.

"I'm afraid dear brother that unlike the sort you deal with, This Lord Peverell is a whole different man." Rheanys said, men cowered when word of brother was coming, all sense of ambition and notions of power was instantly wiped away as fear took a hold when Deamon was around.

He was the most feared, and respected powerful man in the seven kingdoms… or rather the 2nd most feared in Westeros now that Hadrian was here.

"Regardless, the coming days are precious and must not be squander if we are to coax him to our cause." Rheaynea finished off, plotting a way to meet harry without any prying eye's.

 **-Meanwhile with the Highgardens-**

In another part of the red keep, the Green or rather Queen Alicent and her family were discussing their own plans with obtaining Lord Peverell as an ally and supporter to Aegon's claim to the throne.

Ser Otto was leading the discussion in the ascension of his grandson Aegon who was absent of the secret meeting that featured his mother, his brother Aemon and his sister Helaena who looked like she didn't want to be there.

"I do not need to tell you that gaining Hadrian Peverell as an ally is our top priority." Otto Hightower could not stress out how important it was to their own ends that Harry become an ally to their cause.

Alicent sighed, pouring herself another cup of wine to drown out the remnants of fear she had after experiencing that harrowing air of power Harry gave off when one of her husbands foolish kingsguard stupidly threatened the man within his own house and to add it he even moved to unsheathe his weapon. That bit of theatre would haunt him until his last days because he violated one the unspoken laws that were set forth since the dawn of man, by not only threatening man in his own home but raising a weapon against him he broke the Guest rights which is what protected them from the magical lord who had every right and opportunity to snuff them out while they were at their weakness but thank the seven and the old gods that he had restrained himself from committing to the thought.

Swivelling the red liquid around in her goblet she turned to her father who sat at the head of the table "I agree with you father but he shows little interest in the typical desires that all wish for. If we didn't see the portrait of his late wife then I might've considered him a pillow biter." The common needs and wants that all in this world desire for he did not, land, money, titles and positions of power meant nothing to him which is what made him all the more dangerous as he was a man who's ambitions were unknown, they didn't know if he wanted a kingdom, the throne or even the realm entirely because they didn't know his plans. But they wouldn't stop them from trying to bring him to their side… through any means "Still we need to push harder for this Marriage between him and Helaena, I suggest we stage a position where Lord Hadrian cannot turn us away and from there Helaena will do what ever she can to entice him."

Her daughter in question looked horrified by what they were implying "W-w-what ever I can?" she stuttered in her meek tone, all eye's in the room on her without any sense of warmth or compassion in their focused glares.

"You're a woman. You're young, beautiful and still growing, so I suggest you start using the body the gods gave you to allure this man into bedding you." Her mother said ever so bluntly, she had been spoken to like that in her entire life by her own mother, she was always self-conscious about her looks and body which compared to her older and beautiful half sister Rheaynea whose beauty was beyond anything the realm had seen.

Though she was young and still growing, she was every bit as fearful of being seen as ugly or unattractive with her plump form compared to her sister's slender strong physic.

"Alicent please…" Her grandfather, lord Otto stepped in with a warm grandfatherly smile as he walked around the table and up to her, taking her hand into his where it was gently caressed by his withering fingers. As he stared down at her while maintaining that smile that washed away any doubt or uncertainty as he spoked in the softest tone he had in him "Helaena, you a princess of the seven kingdoms. A gift and a blessing that many would wish for but with such blessings you must also shoulder the responsibilities that come with it. You are to protect this realm and ensure it and your family's safety by sacrificing what you can to ensure it's continuing survival… even at the cost of your own life."

"I… understand…" she said.

"Good, for now we watch and wait for the opportunity to strike."

 **-a few weeks later-**

It had been a few weeks after the Targaryen's last came to his home and as expected with the discovery of his whereabouts and home he was bombard with letters of invitation, demands of fealty, offers of marriage with the majority from the king himself.

Harry was beginning to feel that this might've been the worse choice he had ever made as he wasn't harassed this much in his own home back on earth as letters were pouring in every day if not every minute as he sits before his desk, looking at the piles of letters before him with irritation.

"I was better off back home." He sighed out as he would take the war battered world over this pestering irritation anyway but he didn't a means to get back and he wasn't going to waste his time researching a way to either.

Rain was hailing down heavily outside, batting against the windows and the body of the his home with the booming drums of thunder accompanied by the flashes of lightning that erupted from heavens.

Dobby soon came in holding a tray filled with the tea Harry asked for and couple of biscuits to go with it "Here you go master Harry." The happy house elf chipped as he laid it down on the table by the fire place.

"Thank you Dobby. How are the girls doing?" he asked as the great serpents were not on his being at the moment.

"They've gone swimming. The storm outside has created some nasty waves that the Lernaean and her sisters love to dive into." Being snakes they have affinity for water, able to swim far greater then the average serpent especially in typhoon weather where the sea becomes wrathful and chaotic, the way they like it as they love the feel of the heavy water flowing through their forms as they flew through its body.

"That's good to hear, they should be enjoying themselves then having to worry about the threats this world possesses." Harry said, the Basilisks were basically like her daughters, he cared for them and their needs and in turn they treated him like their own parent and would protect him with their lives if need be. As he was about to continue going through the letters, his head shot up as the wards went off, signalling that someone was outside the castle, the entire household was alerted, from the house elves to the basilisks in the sea who stopped what they were doing and turned back to return back to the castle while Harry stood up from his desk and proceeded to leave "Dobby. Prepare some more beverages, we've got company." He said as he left the room.

Harry walked through the seemingly empty halls, his footsteps echoing throughout the vast large halls as he made his way to the front entrance, the doors opened and he was presented with the heavy shower of large droplets pelting down on the ground, against the walls and the body of the castle.

He walked out the front gate, undisturbed by the rain that clashed against an invisible shield covering his form, sheltering him from the heavy barrage as he approached the metal barred gate that opened upwards to present the being standing outside.

Drenched from head to toe in water as her red and black themed dress clung to her wet body with her once neat pale blonde hair was sprawled around in mop fashion with the majority hanging over half of her frown beautiful face that glared at him as she rubbed her arms to keep warm in the cold harsh wind and rain.

Her magnificent dragon stood over her, using it's body to shelter her already wet body.

Harry stared at the eldest princess with surprise written on his face.

"Princess Rheaynea!?… this is a surprise."

 **Finished.**

 **I kept with most of the ASOFAI elements namely that Princess Helaena was plump but not overly plump or fat, just a bit soft in a cute manner, i'm not that horrible to degrade or even worsen what was written in the books about her or that she was married just 13 years old so i'm keeping it in modern standerds and making her out to be older and unmarried then what is already established, the same goes for everyone.**

 **anyway back to what I said earlier, if any of you want a harem story featuring Harry with Rheaynea, Daphnee, Helaena, and even the Targaryen Bastard Nettle's who bedded Deamon in the Dance of Dragons the please review if you want it or not, or if there are other's who you feel could join the big family that you want Harry to have.**


	4. Lore The Scourge of Hightower

Dance of Serpents Lore The Scourge of Hightower

 **Originally this was meant to be imported later but I thought I'd bring it back as a gift to you my loyal readers.**

 **this chapter will stay unlike last time however I must warn you that the next one to come soon will be taken out to be changed depending on the outcome of the poll that is already up, and to remind you again you have until next week sunday to decide what you want of the story.**

 **if you pick harem then will open up another poll so you can pick how many women he should have besides the Rheaynra and who it should be. The majority will of course win and be the foundation of the story.**

 **also to let you all know I am working on the next chapter but I don't know how long it's going to take but I have already put down the foundations of which it progresses as, I just have to fill it all in which will take time.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review on what you think and again thank you.**

 **Margery Pov**

We are fortunate to this day that the Tyrells did not take side's during this time of Civil war, but that did not mean that we were not having our own war.

As the War of steel and blood rage in the northern and eastern kingdoms, the War of Words and letters was moving about in the Reach, we tried to remain Neutral and keep the peace within our lands but the Hightowers and their allies were making that difficult.

It only got worse when they threatened us to take our positions and lands as Wardens and lord Paramount's of the Reach, by having the Queen make it so.

The Tyrells at that time would not take such disrespect openly; they were prepared to March against the Hightower's and even Queen Rhaenyra enemies.

However we were spared from spilling blood when our hope the Scourge, descended upon the Reach.

 **Robert pov**

It had not been a day since they're second son had perished at the hands of Aemon Targaryen or they're revenge against Aegon by taking the life of his son and stealing the other.

Lord Hadrian Peverell Promised death and vengeance against his enemies and all those who sided with them.

He unleashed one of his dreaded Sea Dragons upon the Hightower's families in the reach.

The green Naga Ladon descended onto the Plentiful lands of the reach, where ever that beast slithered in its trail left only death and decay, Plants rotted and died all to the roots, Animals and people were poisoned to the bone and the very earth became infertile and poisoned for years that to this day, Plants have only just begun to grow on the marked dead earth.

Ladon circled around the home of the Hightower's in old town, like a shark in water.

The Hightower's amassed they're armies and banner men outside their walls; they waited until Reinforcements gathered outside the Ring of death The dragon slither through.

But before they attack a bright light exploded where Ladon was, and out of the Light was Harridan Peverell, standing tall and proud on his mighty sea dragon.

The Hightower's ordered the attack from the safety of they're castle but they're army was unprepared for the deviating attack of Landon who unleashed her great breath upon it's enemies.

However the Scourge was different from her fire breathing brethren, instead of fire all that came out was a fog of poison that rotted and killed the land where ever it touched, Men gasped for breath as the poison surrounded them, some were fortunate enough to be close to the blast as they died instantly for even breathing the poison slightly was a death sentence.

The Hightower's must of shat themselves seeing they're army now dead, they tried to plea for their lives but Hadrian would have none of it and like the grey kings, the Hightowers died within their walls.

Truly, no one wanted to get on his bad side after that, because once his serpent had utterly destroyed the Hightower's in the Reach, everyone of their Allies dropped the swords and bowed low to the Ground, sparing them and their Houses.

 **-Theon pov-**

The Naga, Great kings of the sea ruled the waves while their winged cousin's took the sky's.

Naga's are more different than regular dragons, they're fast, poisonous, and had the unique ability to kill with their eye's, it is said that starring into the eyes of the beast is like starring at death, and once you look, you fail to realise that your already dead.

Naga's have no legs to stomp upon the earth, no wings to cut through the clouds, no claws to slice through their enemies.

They had fangs sharper then blades, poison to fell the mightiest beast, a body to move through the land like a shadow of death, eye's to kill or send one into a statue like state of death.

Their bodies were a long as four of our greatest ships lined up and just as big as the Targaryen's largest dragon.

The scourge of Hightower Landon, who's poisons breath leaves both plant and animals dead in it's path, and the land rotten and diseased.

The beast of fire and water, Typhon who's fiery breath burns even the ocean itself. And we Greyjoys take pride in fighting alongside the mighty beast during those times.

Finally was the Hammer of the Storm, the Majestic Lernaean, whose spit's water out so fast and powerful that it becomes a blade that cuts through anything, Armies, walls even the very earth itself.

Those where great days for the Ironborn who sided with them.

 **\- Oberyn pov-**

While House Targaryen had dragons, House Peverell had Great Sea dragons, the great kings of snakes but that was not their only ability.

Hadrian Peverell of House Peverell had the ability to speak like a snake and that ability let him communicate not only with snakes but Dragons as well.

Such a unique ability allowed such a man to control these beautiful beasts, like the Great Landon whose magnificent emerald scales resembled the bountiful life this dragon corrupts. It's poison is the most deadliest the world has ever seen for one does not need to be bitten in order to die but breath in its toxic breath that bath's over the land like fog.

But that is not it's only weapon, it's fangs carry a great poison that will fell a man in seconds if they manage to survive the sword like wounds, even dragons are not safe from it or the eye's that freezes an opponent dead his tracks, killing them or sending them into a statue like state from which only the Peverell contain the antidote to.

Our house had heard of this man who suddenly appeared in Westeros with a castle, wealth and power none had ever seen. They attended when he hosted a party in his great castle in honour of his betrothed to be, during the feasting they beheld the man speaking to his dragons like a snake, his hissing sent chills down the spine of every man, woman and child that attended.

And when he unleashed his dragons upon his enemies, it was like the gates of hell had just opened up and unleashed destruction and chaos upon the land.

Our house would never forget such a day in our lives.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and helped to give a good idea on what the future chapters are going to be later in the Story.**

 **Please leave a review on what you think.**

 **Thank you.**


	5. Lore: Dobby and Kretcher

Dance of Serpents Lore Dobby and Ketcher

 **Hi again everyone.**

 **As promised here is another Lore chapter depicting the future of the series, however as mentioned in my previous two chapters, this one will be taken down after the polling depending on the majority number of votes on one of two choices.**

 **Again I would like to remind you that the poll ends on Sunday the 23 and that afterwards should you all decide that this should become a harem then I will open up another Poll where you can chose how many women besides Rheanrya will Harry have and who it should be.**

 **The poll is open so anyone can now vote who which choice for the series.**

 **This chapter contains spoilers for the future of the series.**

 **-Catyln Stark-**

When News of Prince Lucerys death at the Hands of Prince Aemon reach all the seven kingdoms, A sense of crippling and heart wrenching dread spread across the kingdom like wildfire along with thunderous roar that blasted from all parts of the seven kingdoms.

It is said that upon hearing of his son's death, Lord Hadrian wrath and fury echoed throughout the world, from old town to farthest corners of Dothraki sea, the world felt his anger and fury.

In kings landing, dark and unnatural Storm clouds smothered the sky, denying any light from penetrating through until it lit ablaze like the wrath of the heavens was just unleashed. A pillar of blazing inferno slammed down in the middle of the city and there taking a towering fiery form was Lord Hadrian himself.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"** he Demanded, his booming voice blasting from his titan form and all around him the people of kingslanding and even the small council along with the greens were paralysed with Fear. **"WHAT HAVE DONE TO MY SON!?"**

The small folk started to scream demon or a god, or even the stranger himself at the flaming form of the imposing lord.

" **I am Lord Hadrian Peverell and you will tell me why this thing has happened to my son."** He spoke in voice that held untold malice and hate as his blazing inferno eye's weren't glaring down upon the inhabitants beneath him but rather the occupants of the red keep who cowered and hid in the castle.

It is said that many of the green royalists tried to hide from the angered wizard but where-ever they went, they still felt the soul piercing eyes upon them and the fear inducing words that was not only being spoken to them, but every kingdom, every house aligned with the greens.

King Aegon had mustered up the courage enough to walk out onto the balcony overlooking the city and the titan standing over it "H-he was a traitor to the crown." Aegon said, trying not to quiver as those eye's bared down at him.

" **Prince Lucerys was but a boy of 14 who knew no evil and did no wrong and still your brother killed him in cold blood without cause."** He said, his eye's burning with maddening hatred and anger that could not even the seven hells could possess " **You have taken my son and caused my family great suffering. In return I will make you know what it feels like to lose that which is precious to you, then I will slowly destroy and rip from you all that you have and all that you will ever be."**

He then looked up and around to the other kingdoms as his voice boomed throughout the world **"And to the other kingdoms, The North, The westerlands, The Riverlands, The Vale, The Iron islands, The reach and crownlands. I give you this one and only opportunity to choose your side, if you stand against me, I will destroy your family down to last root and stems, I will burn your homes, take your children and wipe you from the face of this planet."** He said before lightening started to strike down the sky, hitting house's at random throughout kingslanding **"You have one week to choose your Allegiance before I assemble my armies and bring war and death upon Aegon and his allies."**

His fiery form then shot back up to the sky where an explosion within the clouds gave way to rain of fire that lasted all night as the balls of fire fell down throughout the crownlands, hitting many castles, farms and homes.

In that single day, the entire world stood still and held their breaths, even as the projection of Hadrian disappeared and none dared to move or even speak until night fell upon the land.

 **-cat again.-**

It is said that after Hadrian's message, Aegon in his fear induced paranoia doubled the guard around the red keep to prevent Assassin's from entering, He even locked his children away in Meagors Holdfast with knights stationed outside to protect them.

But even they couldn't stop the creatures known as Dobby and Creature from taking revenge for their lost prince.

One night after Hadrian's message, when Queen Helana was putting her children to bed, Dobby and Kretcher appeared in the holdfast and took her two sons from her.

Despite her call for help, no amount of men could break down the door to save her as she pleaded with the pointy eared small creatures that held her at bay with magic and held her children captive before her.

"A debt was Owed." Ketcher snarled out, the old elf face was full of rage as he held a knife to infant son Maelor.

"A son for a son." Dobby finished as a knife was levitating close to the paralysed Prince who whimpered with fear.

Hysterical, Queen helana pleaded with the creatures to kill her instead but they refused, weeping Helana named her youngest son Maelor. Perhaps because he was too young to understand… or because the older boy was King Aegon's first born son and Heir.

"hear that little boy?" Kretcher whispered to baby as his knife slowly inched towards it's cheek "You're momma wants you dead."

But then Dobby lobbed off the older boys head in a single swipe before departing with both Maelor and her daughter Jaehaera, with the elves gone they're magic disappeared along with them allowing the guards to storm in to see Queen Helana clutching her dead son's body to her, mad with grief.

It is said she cried for months on end to the point of madness.

With the death of both their children, their dynastic dispute turned into a war of annihilation.

Either Aegon or Rhaenrya could live at the end.

But not both.

 **-Joffery-**

With the capture of king Aegons only two children, Rhearnya and Hadrian now had the upper hand against him as he could not lead a full on assault on both Dragonstone or Castle Peverell without risking the lives of both his children.

The fool couldn't even get his pathetic wife pregnant again, the weeping mess could not even stay in a room without staining the floor with her tears.

A king must powerful and detached the foolishness of his wife and council who say otherwise. Like my father King Aegon should've sought after vengeance against his son's killers and not allow his foes to gather their strength while he is held back by weakness and cowardice.

He should've push on ahead even at the cost of his own children's life not that he couldn't make more but he couldn't even straighten out his wife long enough to put a child in her much less get on her the bed.

It is a woman's duty to her husband and king to mother his children and nothing else but the fat pig did nothing but sqeeul to her last breath.

It make imagen how things might have gone had Aegon taken to his mantel as king earlier in his reign and snuffed out all opposition to his rightful inheritance.

Still though, no one could deny that a true man should've been like Hadrian Peverell.

A man whose's power made other lords cower with but a whisper like my Grandfather does with a singer.

A man who let's nothing else stand in his way of vengeance and power.

A man… who should be king.

 **-Euron-**

The day lord Peverell message went out.

The Iron born knew it was their time to rise.

My ancestor Dalton Greyjoy otherwise known as the **Red Kraken** , raised the iron born fleets and made war on all of Hadrian's Enemies, he sacked Lannisport so many times and even led an assault on Casterly rock its self where it is said he took lady Lannister and all of her daughters and sisters as many times as he liked.

But the greatest moment for him, was when he rode the beast of fire and water herself.

It was during a massive sea battle off the coast of Fair Isle where 100's of our great long ships faced off against the entire royal fleet made up of Hightowers, Lannisters, Stormlands, Royal fleet of Kingsland and even foreign ships hired from Essos that numbered to half a thousand.

We Greyjoys had been reaping the sea with might Typhon by our side in the beginning of the war but now we made legends on that day.

It was in this battle that Dalton's ship was smashed by the enemy and he would've embraced the drown god in his waters had that beautiful beast not swam up to save him.

He soon found himself standing upon her head leading the charge that cut through their ranks where they're ships burned upon the waters while their blood seeped into it.

By the end, the seas off of fair Isle is stained so red that to this day the blood of our enemies continues to rise up from darkest deep's of the sea.

That part of the ocean is now called the bleeding sea.

Old sailors speak of how the Iron born brutality made the sea herself bleed.

Salt priests call it a boon from the drown god himself, to show that we Iron born make even the sea itself run red with the blood of our foes.

And other iron born say that the when Red kraken was covered from head to toe in the blood of his enemies, that he jumped into the sea itself to wash it off and back out, free from it only to leave behind the blood of his slain.

Whatever their stories are it doesn't really matter.

Because since that day, every Iron born man has rode to the bleeding sea to submerge himself in it, to receive the blessings of the drown god and strength the Red Kraken left behind.

Salt priest baptise us there, from the oldest cunt to the snivelling whelp we bath in it.

For what is dead may never Die.

But Rises again, Harder and Stronger.

 **Finished.**

 **Now I'm sure many of you are wondering why Dobby and Kretcher are in place of Blood and Cheese in the ASOIAF Dance of Dragons story, and why Dobby killed a child in cold blood.**

 **Well to answer that question you all know how Dobby is and has looked out for Harry's safety and well being since the chamber of Secrets, even going as far as to try and scare him off through any means.**

 **Then Afterwards when he was set free, he owed a debt of eternal gratude to our hero that he will pay to any extent, even at the cost of his own life (Deathly Hallows part 1** **)**

 **Well that pretty much explains it but since Harry now has kids, the two elves have of course looked after them and grown a bond with them, because their master son was killed they also saw it as their duty to get revenge in order to protect their family.**

 **And this is not the first time Dobby has resulted to violence in order to defend his master, despite his sweet personality.**

 **Kretcher we know is an elf who is twisted into viewing non magical families as lesser beings and scum, so when a child of his great master was killed by a dragon rider with no magic, it is a great insult and dishonour to the magical nobility of his master's ancestry.**

 **Plus, the children of Harry has grown on the grouchy elf much like Harry has.**

 **And yes, I did steal that scene from the Anime Castlevania because it's so cool and we all wanted Harry to make some dramatic entrance when he learns that his son was murdered by the Greens.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone.**

 **Imageveiwer here with another chapter on Dance of Serpents the He Harry potter x A Song of Ice and Fire featuring the Dance of Dragons Timeline.**

 **Before we continue I would like to point out that this is a Harry x Rheanrya story however do the poll vote that I posted, It will now be a harem fic.**

 **But unlike what I said previous before on the poll and previous chapter, I will not be opening another Poll to choose which women within the Dance of Dragons world will be in Harry's harem, nor how many there will be, instead I will be choosing who and what will his wives. It's not going to be a ridiculous number that I'm sure many of you have read about featuring 10 to all the women in the world in many fics such as Naruto which I myself have found to be hard to read as you're trying to keep up with who's who in their storys.**

 **Instead this will a Rheanyra and one or possibly two more women in the story because it is un-yet decided as to who will be his wife along side her.**

 **thank you all for your patience and without further ado I give you...**

Dance of Serpents Ch 4

Surprised again, it would seem that to harry that he should be expecting the unexpected in this world as low and behold standing right before him, drenched from head to toe, shivering mad with a cold frown upon her face was the crown Princess Rheaynrea Targaryen.

The crown princess of the seven kingdoms was adorned in her red and black themed dress that clung to her body, the wet fabric was becoming translucent as the water soaked into it revealing what laid underneath which Harry took into detail the objects hidden beneath her clothing.

But then the memory of Daphne frowning at him with a disapproving jealous look was enough to snap him out of his gazing and assume the mask of prestigest noble "Princess Rheaynra. This is a surprise, to what do I owe the honour of your presence?" he said or in simplier terms *I'm surprised to see you here but why?*

In truth Harry had expected the king to come in order to try and push for a marriage between their house's but not the princess herself or any of the younger children for that matter.

"Lord Peverell. As the princess of the seven kingdoms I was conducting a routine investigation of all lands under the crown when this storm hit. Your keep was the only one close by and I… implore to your honour to grant me shelter until it abides." She all the while shivering furiously and rubbing her arms to keep warm, yet despite all that she continued to maintain that dignified frown on her face that only deepen as she stood there in the cold.

Harry knew it was a lie because the rain storm started this morning and hasn't let up since then, so unless she get's up earlier then any living being to fly across the lands and get here till 10 then she must be one real early bird to get up early in the morning before the rain even started.

But Harry couldn't turn her away, it wasn't out of respect or charity that he didn't slam the gate in her face or to call her out on her lie, it's because she's a princess of the land and if he refused her plea for sanctuary then he'd be making more problems for himself as everyone would use this as an opportunity to harass and attack him.

Sighing heavily he stepped aside and extended his hand towards him home "Please come in my lady." He said with as much respect as he could give, he even dipped his head to her as she pasted by with her dragon following suit but he followed after her towards the open front doors a big problem laid before them.

as they approached the large opened front doors to his Magnificent home... There was still one problem that needed to be sorted before they entered.

Harry walked in front of them, standing in the path of Both Rheanrya and her dragon that were thankfully being sheltered under the protection of the arch over their heads "Appologies for this my Lady but your dragon is too big to fit through given her current form." The door way was built to accommodate a being the size of a giant or that of his dragons when they're at their full size but not the flying ones like The Targaryen dragons who wouldn't be able to move through the halls of his home.

He wave his hand up to the imposing beast that stood over him where a blue visible gush of wind blew out from his fingers and wrapped around the mighty creature's form, it swallowed her dragon in a blanket of magic that shrunk in size with the creature within it until it was the size of size of chest before dissipating to reveal to both the princess and her dragon's shock "What have you done to her!?/ **S"What have you done to me!?S** " they both cried as Rheaynrea started at the now small form of her dragon was standing at the height of a dog instead of her magnificent imposing form.

The dragon mighty roars were sqeauks and chirps instead of growls and humms, it's tiny wings flapped rapidly to get off from the ground but all for not as it fell back down to the floor.

"I've made you more compact so you can travel the halls without getting stuck. Don't worry though, it's only temporary." he said but that did little to waver the deadly glare being sent at him by both Rheanyra and her dragon, The latter being giving off a cute glary pout in place of her actual fearsome visage.

Having no other choice but to accept the condition in order to shelter herself from the rain she silently agreed... only for today.

They walked in and imidately basked in the glorious warm air of the castle that hit them as they passed in through the invisible barrier that separated the inside from the outside, Rheanyra followed after with her fun sized mighty mount trotting after them on it's stubby hind legs before they stopped at the bottom of the grand stair case in the main hall.

"Dobby!" Harry called out, and like before with a pop the unusual creature known as Dobby appeared right before them.

"Dobby is here master Harry." The adorable looking elf said as he bowed to Harry.

"Dobby, please excort the princess to one of the guest rooms and prepare a bath, and some clean clothes for her." he ordered.

"Of course master Harry." The elf said and just as they were all about to depart for own rooms to change out of their wet clothes the Runes flared once more halting Harry and Dobby in their place which confused Rheanyra as to why they stopped.

"Hang on. Someone else is at the door." Harry said as he turned around and walked back outside, once again bombarded under the heavy assault of the large rain drops as he made his way towards the gate that opened upon his will where standing outside alone and drenched was the other princess of the kingdom.

"Princess Helana?" Harry was again confused as the presence of the second princess who like her eldest sister was drenched with her green dress clinging to her body, but despite the heavy rain and cold air the young lady before him stood with a posture and stature with her hands clasped before her body as she smiled serenely at him.

"Greeting My Lord Peverell. My carriage broke on the road not far from here, might I appeal to your honour to grant me shelter in your castle?" she asked in a... nicer way then her sister which he admitted but like with her sister he couldn't deny her request nor find the situation far more then a coincidence as to why a dragon rider like her was riding in a carriage then riding her dragon like last time or like her sister.

Like before he put on a gentlemen smile and gestured for her to come in "Come in my lady. Here to keep you from the rain." he said as he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders to shield her body from the rain as he escorted her to his home.

He helped her into the castle, guided by hand up the steps and into the hall where the warm air wrapped around their wet and cold bodies.

But... there was the matter concerning his other guest who glared fiercely at the other pale blonde the second her Amethyst eye's saw her "What are you doing here?" Rheanyra questioned the appearance of her young half sister who snapped her head at the sound of her older sister's voice.

"S-Sister!?" Heleana Squeak in surprised to the presence of her Older. Terrifying and glaring sister who was sending daggers at her through her eye's. Still she gathered as much courage as she could muster to stand strong before her sister, to show Lord Hadrian that she wasn't weak, that she was a proud daughter of the house targaryen "I might… ask the same of you?" she uttered out but shrunk under scathing gaze her sister was sending at her.

"What I do is none of your business. However you're presence here is quite suspicious as I don't believe you had any formal trips or arragements to proceed to in this terrible storm." It was the pot calling kettle black as Rheanrya's arrival was the same as Helena's as it was far from a coincidence that they would seek shelter in his home.

"I-I could ask the same of you Si-" she stopped as she was once again assaulted under the fearsome glare of Rheanrya "I mean.. princess Rheanrya."

Harry could not only just see the tension but feel it as the two sisters were sort of at each other's throat, so he decided to break it up by clearing his throat which earn their attention "Alright girls. It clear your all tired and wet from the journey here, so why don't you follow Dobby to your respect rooms where you'll find a nice hot bath waiting for you along with some clean clothes."

 **-Harry's bedroom, some time later-**

Harry was finishing drying himself off after cleaning the rain water off of him within his hot bath, as he did, he of course relaxed and allowed his tense muscles to drop and soak in the hot soothing water around them.

Of course as he did, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander off on the policital situation he was being targeted for.

He knew about the internal strife over rights to succession and ownership of the entire realm between the Black faction of Princess Rheanrya's cause and her half brother Aegon with the Greens who supported their son/ brother assession over his sister's.

Harry came into such possession of knowledge by spreading many conjured serpents within the kingslanding and the red keep to keep both ears and eyes within the capital, but he also used Legilimency to delve into the unprotected minds of the royals during their visit to his home where he learn all of their plots and plans for him.

The only man innocent of any plots to turn him into a piece on a chess board was the king who desired grandchildren to possess the same degree of control Harry had over dragons.

Truthfully he wanted nothing to do with another political war, having fought through one after the other which was all made against him by jealous, frightened and greedy officals who wanted him locked up and his possessions theirs.

He came here to start a new, not be dragged in another war after spending near his whole life fighting for his survival.

After getting out and drying some of the water off of his body, he tied the towel tightly around his waist and left the bathroom to get sorted in a new pair of clothes so he could entertain his new guests for the evening.

As he entered his bedroom he noticed a lack of light within the dark swallowed room as the curtains were pulled over the windows, shielding it from what little light the dark cloudy sky allowed.

Harry knew in his mind he did not have them closed as they were, narrowing his eye's he prepared for anything the darkness would throw at him as he slowly closed the bathroom door behind him before swiping his hand where the curtains flew open, bathing the room in what little light the day had for his eye's to burst wide open at the sight before him.

Sitting on the bed waiting for him was Princess Rheanrya in nothing but her underclothes as she sat cross legged upon the bed sheets.

For a moment Harry thought he was looking a Daphne as she sometimes would wait for him in their room, sometimes wearing nothing but a smile.

And he almost believed it but then the spell was broken as he remembered that she was no longer with him and now he was gawking at the near naked form of this kingdoms first princess who's gazed was upon him with half lidded eyes.

He was completely surprised by this "Princess!?" he cried out in shock to the Princess who lean backwards from her place on the bed with her hand combing through her pale blonde hair.

"Lord Peverell…" she whispered huskily to him as her Amathyst eye's trailed up and down his athletic build, taking into great detail the scars littered his frame to the remnants of water dripping down his body.

"I wanted to thank you for your generosity~"

She won't admit it, but she liked what she saw compared to the many suitors who tried to seduce her.

The man before her was exactly what she wanted in man.

Handsome, Powerful, smart although a bit too smart for her liking, fit compared to the fat, slobish and thin as twig men she has had the displeasure of greeting with a plastered smile as she had her hand grasped by their pale and sweaty hands, then kissed by their rough and filithy mouths and forced to endure as they smiled at her with their rotted crooked revolting smelling teeth.

She had to turn down many men her father presented to her with many of them being past their prime to having one foot in the grave quite literally in one case when one of the lords died of at her feet from a heart attack.

There have also been boys much more younger then her ranging from children to babies.

It was all so stupid how the way bethrovel system of this world works, if she had her way such things of marrying boy and girls to older and elderly partners would be forbidden in this backwards and primitive culture.

But back onto the task at hand she was here, waiting for him to come out to see her naked form ready and waiting for him on his bed.

While she wanted something better then this to coax him, she had no other means or object that he desired for other then the pleasures of the flesh that all men crave.

She turn on all fours on his massive bed and began to prowl towards his direction like a mountain lioness, purposely stalking slowly to the edge of the bed with her hips moving from side to side in a hypnotic fashion so that his eye's were directed to her rear where her dark themed undercloth was wedging inbetween her cheeks.

Harry wouldn't say that he wasn't a little turned on by this as this was how Daphne acted out in many of their moments of pleasure, it part of their roleplay to spice up the sex they have which feature a number of popular roles such as Heiress and the poor servent, The chiveralous knight and the captive damsel, The dark witch and the up standing Auroa which was quite popular in the magical world.

Still Harry was used to something like this and knew how to handle it along with extra bit add in.

He recovered his composer and grew a smirk on his face as he walked up to the bed where the princess was waiting for him "I must say, your gratitude is quite suprising my lady." He spoke in tone that sent plesent chills down both her spine and the other person in the room who was watching.

He stood in front of her, his hand gently brushed against her cheek "You honour me my Princess with such a gift. But…" he drawled out as he leaned down to her level with that grin becoming wider "I would be a poor host if I neglected my other guest." He whispered to her bringing her out of her act as she watched him swipe his hand out towards the large closet door.

The door flew open and standing there, as naked as her was her half Sister Helena who was knelling on the ground with nothing but pale cloth underclothes that hugged into her plumpish form. The former princess in hiding turned beat red when she realised she was caught and tried to not to squirm under the stare the man who caught her and the glare her sister was giving her.

"Well… isn't this something." Harry breathed out, combing his fingers through his wet hair as he assumed an impassive face over the one he had a moment ago, he moved away from the bed and towards the dresser where he began to take out folded articles of clothing as two princesses settled up from their positions.

Harry walked back over holding out two thick pieces of wolly robes to them "Here, cover your selves with these, unless you don't mind showing me your virtuious forms?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

Rheanrya snatched the black dressing from his hands all the while sending a fierce glare that didn't faze him while her sister gently took him and bowed in thanks for it, "I'll allow you two to get dress while I put on my own things." He said as he moved into the bathroom with only a pair of underwear and trousers.

When the door closed, Rheanrya sent a threatening glare to Helena who tried not to shrink under her sister's deadly look "What are you doing here?" she hissed out as she aggressively unfolded the dressing gown before and began to put it on.

Meanwhile her sister slowly and gently undid her's as she put it on and tied the rope around her waist to fasten it closed "I-I could ask you the same sister." Helena said with as much courage as she could muster before her older sibling who intensified her glare even more at the woman who had the Gaul to talked back to her.

"D-Don't pretend that you're mission I-is different from mine!" Helena challengered her, feeling years after years of repressed bravery come out slowly as she was sheltered in the protection of their host "You were here to seduce him. To use you're body to get him."

Rheanrya glared at her sister but controlled her self from doing anything rash while here, she settle into a dignified expression as she regard her sister like an ant "At least my body is well respected and favoured by all unlike you're soft and plump figure."

Helena was overcome with great shame and sadness, her head bowing down to hide the tears threatening to fall from her face as she stares down the soft bump of her stomach, she is very self conscious about her figure and to have it pointed out that she was fat made her all the more ashamed especially when it was her sister to said such hurtful things.

Thankfully she didn't shed a tear as the door to the bathroom opened and stepping out was Harry in in a pair of trousers, his chest was bare exposed and lacking the smear of water on it.

"Well. I see that you're enjoy the hospitality so far." He said with a smile "please sit down." He guesture for them to sit upon his large bed which they did but they sat on opposite sides while he stood in the middle of the room facing them.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and say that each of you came here today out of Duty…" his eye's directed towards the meek Heleana who looked down to avoid his gaze "Or desperation." His eyes then swiped to Rheanrya who met his stare with a strong front as she didn't act or looked ashamed as her sister was.

But then his tone and face became cold and serious of any positive emotion, only holding a serious frown upon his face as his green eye's bore into them "You each came here in a bid to seduce me which would have resulted in me bedding you where I would then be forced to take responsibility for deflowering you and quite possibly impregnating you… is my assessment accurate?"

"y-yes." Heleana responded, unable to look up at him.

"Hphm…" Rheanrya sounded out, refusing to back down as he looked at them.

Harry's face remained cold and as hard as stone as he stared both princesses down "….you're welcome to stay here until the rain has abided or however long you wish to stay. But know this, my patience is not infinite nor is my hospitality if you two plan to do more of this trickery." and with that he left to continue where he left off in his office.

 **-Harry's study-**

Shortly after Harry had left Rheanrya followed soon after to catch up with him but could not see him so she had been now scouring the halls in search of Lord Peverell, she intent on not leaving until she convinced him to join her cause.

She was navigating blindly, using what little memory she had of her previous visit to help in searching from room to room in this large castle that put her home, the Red Keep to shame with it's glourious architecture and design with amazing moving portraits decorating the walls around her.

She eventurally made it to a pair of large doors that obviously contained a large, possibly importnatn room where the young lord could be in.

She opened it up and walked through, intent of setting this right only to find that it was empty and that this was the room where she and her family last spoke with him, she immidately knew it to be a private office or study of sorts considering the shelves and cases full of old book and tomes siting upon them.

Unusual equipment and devices hummed and buzzed with a large black pot filled with a murky coloured concocution bubbled upon a lit singlular fire as it sat atop a small iron pedestal upon the wooden table.

Rheanrya's mission was swallowed up by her curiousity as she proceeded into the room with the door closing behind her, she moved further in, beholding all of the many peculiar objects humming with life around her.

She was so emersed in her awe that she failed to notice a pair of narrowed eye's following her as she moved in until-

"Your wasting you're time." A voice said prompting her to turn around only to see nothing but the closed door behind her, she looked around and saw no one until she looked where she felt a gaze upon her and saw the portrait of Hadrian's desceased wife looking down upon her with frown marrying her features.

Her eye's weren't playing tricks on her as the figure in the large painting sitting over the fire place was indeed starring right at her "what?" she couldn't help but say at the amazing and impossible sight of the living portait.

The painting of Daphne deepened her frown at Rheanrya "I said you're wasting your time if you think you can coax Harry into your little game." She said.

Rheanrya quickly snapped out of her stupor and adopted her infamous challenging glare as she stared down/ up the portrait of Daphne who was unfazed the young princess's glare "And what do you know of my motive?" she asked.

"More then you know. Don't think us ignorant of your little dispute over who should rule your kingdom, we are not deaf or blind to what goes on."

Anger swelled up within Rheanrya as she had never in her whole life, ever been talked back to and by a painting no less "You don't know nothing! What I have to do to keep my inheritance, my right and claim to the throne promised to me. The struggles and sacrifices I have to make to being the first ruling queen of the seven kingdoms." Rheanrya had been doing everything short of selling her body in order to make and keep alliances to support her claim to the throne, but even then she knew it was only a futile effort in the end as they would betray her for better deal and offer from her step mother the queen.

The Hightowers were the 2nd richest family of the Reach though not as rich as the Tyrells or as powerful as the Tarleys they're connections to the crown through Queen Alicent and her Father Otto made them the most untouchable family in all of the seven kingdoms save for her family.

This made them unaccusable or untouchable should one of their members do something to insult or dis-honour another family as they had the crown through Alicent and the Hand backing them in all of their deals and going's on.

She was aware of the internal struggle of the Reach with the Hightowers belant disregard and insultings of the ruling house of Tyrell, she knew very well that the Tyrells were a house of stewards to the former Gardener kings that every house apart from their's desends from with the Hightowers claiming a stronger lienge then all the other houses and this has been going on even as her ancestor and forger of the kingdoms Aegon the Conqueror made them Lord paramounts of the south.

But now they were bold in their actions, even going as far as to insult her in board daylight because they believe they'll win through her half brother Aegon.

Her Half brother knew not of battle or warfare, he hadn't been taught of court affairs nor the delicate balance of maintaining the separate realms of westeros.

"First off, congratulations on that but we've beat you first on that. Second you know nothing of struggles and sacrifices, you don't know what it means to put your very life on the line for a world who would see you a hero one second then turn on you the next when someone saids otherwise." Daphnee said while staring down The princess with a look so perfected and cold that it beat the Princess's fierce heated glare that she was sending to the talking portrait.

Daphnee wasn't moved by the looks being sent at her that would've scared any ordinary person but she and Harry were far from Orindary, She had experience life threatening and close to death situations the moment she met him. Despite all of that she never once regretted it or even disliked it, it was... exhilarating to experience such adventures of fighting monsters, dark wizards and even the dark Lord himself with Harry "Harry is evident to that. From the moment he was born, fate and those who sought to control the world have used him, made him their little puppet. Stolen, spat on, betrayed, harmed, slandered, and attacked him and what was his reward when he save their lives…. Betrayal." she had been with him through it all, the hipocrital bullshit the Ministry threw at him as they puppeted for their corrupt ends.

"He is finished with all of that. All he wants to do now is rest."

"But his cooperation and support will help greatly to our cause. I need him to secure my place in this Patriarch society." Rheanrya was not having it, Harry was an important piece to have. Any lord who had him under their thumb or even allied with him becomes invincible and untouchable, sort or like when one of the house's marry's to the Targaryens.

"And I feel for you, truly I do." she said but didn't look like she meant it before she leaned her head down and stared Rheanrya down "But he done with fighting foolish wars over rights and how things should be. Let him have peace… or learn why he is the most dangerious man in the world." with that The painting of Daphnee became inanimate and resumed it's original position.

But the words the memory of Daphnee said to Princess did little sway her cause... but it did give her further insight into the power and character Lord Peverell is.

But little did she know is that only one to witness the talking Painting Nor hear it's words.

 **-Dining Hall.-**

Food was Ready, and the two Princess's sat at the top of the table along side their host who sat the head. Both Half sisters sat opposite each other, Rheanrya to his Right and Heleana to his left, Both sisters dressed in the spare clothes of Daphnee.

Rheanyra was dressed in bright red slim silk dress that cut down to her knees so she could show off her slim slender legs off to him, Her feet were adorned in sharp black heels that took her some time to get used to from her own shoes, her once pale blonde wet hair was cleaned and dried, it was combed back before her ears and shoulders with front strands braded and running to the back of her head where it tied together, her circlet sat atop of her crown.

Heleana was no different though her dress was blue and frilly compared to her sister's, it was a dark blue frilly dress that held together by the strings in the back as it started and held over her breasts, the sleeves were joined in with the dress but it started at the end of her shoulders leaving her upper torso exposed from the where the chest connects to the neck, it was to show off her soft skin as she revealed her neck, shoulders and top of her chest. The sleeves where puffed up from the biceps but became a free and loose strand that joined together behind her as it reached her arm, her pale blonde Hair was neatly combed down and free so she could show her glistening pale blonde hair.

The Dragons including Harry's returned shortly after the two of them left his room, and were currently sitting not to far away from them doing what they can which was playing skip rope with Syrax, The unfortunate shrunken Dragon was being forced to jump and furiously flap it's wings as Typoon and Lernaean with their tails coiled together swung their long bodies in circular up and down motion over the dragon.

 **S"Ssssyrax, Ssssyrax Jumpsss a lot. Ssssyrax, Ssssyrax why so sssshort! Ssssyrax Sssyrax your ssso sssmall. Ssssyrax Sysssrax can't get help"S** He heard them sing out in rhyme like children playing skip rope do.

Harry broke the long silence as he turned to the young dragon princess "So Princess Heleana. how is your father? does he like the gift I gave him?" he asked, wondering weather or not the king and his family were enjoying the barrels of Fire whiskey he transported straight into the kings throne room.

Heleana put on the most delicate smile she could give as she answered him in low tone "He is well and Healthy my lord. He is very thankful for the barrels of unusual beverage that we never tasted before." she answer, ever smiling serenely at him despite the look she was receiving from her sister as well as the eye roll along with it.

"It's called fire whiskey. A popular drink where I'm from and you'll find no other place In the world that producing such beverages then here." he informed them as it was only ever made back in his world, but before leaving he acquired the recipe to brew more of his favourite drink without wasting millions for one drink as the prices raised in the apocalypse world.

As the clatter of silver ware against the ceramic plates sounded out in dinning room, it was now Rheanrya's turn to break the silence "My Lord Hadrian?" she called to him, prompting him to settle his knife and fork down as he turned to look at her.

"Yes Princess?" he asked, directing his full attention to her, even Heleana stopped what she was doing to hear what her sister wanted to ask.

"Tell me. Where are you from?" She inquired.

Like her entire council and family, she was curious about where this new lord came from, what land did he or his family live in, Who was he besides the name he bares that clearly has a foundation in the old valyrian empire where her great house descended from before the doom took it.

The peverall name was steeped in mystery so vast that they only knew them by the withered and aged ancient documents that only revealed little to them only that he was descended from a family of ancient sorcerers but nothing more then that or of his ability to commune with dragons and of Sea dragons in general.

Rheanrya hated not knowing things she didn't know.

and she hated not knowing who this lord was and what business he had in Westeros.

she couldn't go with what the painting said, but she had to acknowledge that it spoke some truth in him being some sort of war veteran which she believed to be true as he walked with an air and a look of her uncle Deamon who fought in many battles. But she did not believe that he was simply here to relax, Call her paranoid with all of the back stabbers and liars she is surrounded by but no one she knows or doesn't know is ever content in just having a quiet life of solitude and relaxation.

She had to fully know what his motives was and who was he, secrets and all.

Harry was silent for a while, as his held a cold and distant look on his face, his green eye's stares forward down the table while he leaned with his elbows resting on the wooden surface as his hands clasped together before his face. The eerie silence and hardned look he gave unnerved them both until his green eye's lit a light with life before he spoke "...Far away. In another land ravaged beyond repair by war." he simply stated yet both half-sisters heard the coldness in his voice.

"What is it called?" Rheanyra pushed for more information, only going by that the land he left was caught in a war that was left it beyond recovery. This was good to help narrow down where he sailed from to here but it little as there was war everywhere except in Essos where the free cities keep to themselves that that meant that he was far beyond the charted regions of the known world like the Mysterious shadow lands beyond the Dothraki sea.

"...Great Britain. though I wouldn't call it great considering the condition it was when I left." The country he had left was far worse then it ever was, a battle in every corner with bodies of both muggle, wizard and magical creatures littered the streets with demolished and ruined buildings beyond the eye can see, abominable crucifix's and stakes lined the streets with the dead bodies of magical or suspected magical folks nailed and tied to them, on fire or otherwise dead.

Rheanyra and Heleana put that bit of information for later when they tell their families "Are there other's like you." Again she asked for more.

"There were. but I fear not any more." As far as he knew, the magical world was dying and losing when he left.

"Do they have powers like your's?"

"To a degree, but rather watered down compared to mine." It was sad at how limited the wizards and witches of his world were kept as none dared or even thought about expanding beyond the limitations set by the ministries for fear of being accused of being a dark wizard or witch.

They relied too heavy on their wands, which was a great weakness as without they are literally powerless.

"...Where you get those.. unique dragons of your's?" Rheanyra asked as she watched as her shrunken sized dragon Syrax continued to endure through the humiliation of being reduced to a small size of her once magnificent statue and now being tortured with this absurd form of skip rope created with the interlinked tails of the Emerald and Black sea dragons with the Vlue one standing by watching as her Syrax struggling flapped it's winds to keep a float of their rotating tails.

"I bred them. From ancient texts passed down through my family." He answered which wasn't a lie as he did create his three Basilisks from texts found in one of Salazar's Slytherin many vaults, with further expansion on altering their being's and gifting them their unique ability's from texts written by the creator of both the basilisks and parasoul tongue, Mergo The Foul.

"Fascinating!" she breathed out, learning a bit more that these dragons were much like her Targaryen dragons "What are they called?" she was curious as to what name these dragons bore, as with her families dragons, each one was gifted a name that held the power of old Valyian Deities.

"The dark blue is Lernaean" he said pointing to the mystic blue dragon that watched and from time to time kept her Syrax in the ring of torture before he directed his finger to the mid night one next "Over there on the left is Typhoon." The night black sea dragon with it's green sister had their tails joined, it's red blazng eye's reminded her of her father's magnificent Dragon Balerion before her eye's then locked onto the green one that appeared to be sticking it's tongue at Syrax but she didn't know it was their way or that it was teasing her dragon "And finally the green one teasing your dragon is Ladon."

Rheanyra now understood what that green creature was doing to Syrax, naturally she was enraged that the sea dragon would have the audacity to mock her dragon but she held her tongue as she was not stupid to give reason for Lord Hadrian to bare hostilities towards her family, just as Ser Cole nearly did with his stunt in baring his steel under the old laws of guest rights.

Thankfully the dragon stopped as Lord Hadrian stepped in "Ladon. stop teasing her, she is our guest." he said to the dragon in English and not the chilling hisses she experience I their first meeting.

The green dragon's forked tongue slithered back into it's mouth, it's tail detached from the black one finally allowing syrax to stop flapping desperately and finally land back to the ground and breath after that exhausting experience. But the green dragon had to have a final say as it turned around it discreetly swiped it's tail so fast for an untrained eye to see before Syrax tripped backwards, a chortle of hisses resembling chuckles escaped them while a loud squeak escaped from syrax who climbed back onto it's feet and roared at the three who ignored her squeaking roars as they slithered away.

"Play nice." he called over to them as they slithered out of the room with Syrax roaring after them.

Rheanyra quickly saw from the corner of her eye, her sister Heleana secretly laughing behind her hand at the expense of her dragon, but quickly wiped It from her face the second she noticed the glare being sent to her.

"So... i'm curious about your kingdom. I know that it is called Westeros or the seven kingdoms but how did it become be known as that?" he asked, honestly curious about the separate kingdoms reigned by many lords all under the command of the King.

Rheanyra narrowed her eye's as she saw this as a means of gaining information, possibly for plans in conquering westeros.

It then clicked in her mind all that he has done and why.

It all made sense to her, his appearance at their home and the demonstration of his powers was a means of showing off to the rest of the seven kingdoms that was another power that competed against the targaryen's, his positioning of his castle was a strategic point for an attack on kings landing. The other lords would quickly rally behind this man who had the power over her family's dragons which was their only means of keeping the realms in control.

call her paranoid but she couldn't take a chance in revealing all about the seven kingdoms so she decided to keep it brief with a simple history lesion on how the 6 kingdoms of westeros was brought to heel.

"The seven kingdoms was a realm of seven warring lands each having it's own kings that warred against each other for complete control only for a never ending stalemate to continue on for centuries until my ancestor and founder of the iron, and kingslanding Aegon the conqueror came and brought the entire realm to heel save for Dorne with both his sisters and their three dragons."

"Amazing. it truly is a magnificent feat when one man conquers an entire continent with only a handful of dragons."

"I'm glad you think so. Our family has maintain stable order and control of the realm of Westeros for 120 years. bring forth an age of prosperity not seen throughout the known world."

"I must say. I salute your family for ruling this long where other dynasties have fallen due to corruption and baser desires" Empires and kingdoms have fallen not because of the invaders but mainly because of the corrupted

"My lord Peverall. may I ask for a demonstration of your abilities once more?"

"Very well." he said before he pushed himself from the table and stood up from his seat.

Harry dug his hand into the inner pockets of his coat and pulled a small stick that protruded out both ends of his clinched fist, he held it away from him and before their very eye's the stick grew and lengthened into a long staff that stood as tall of his body with it's long ebony body, three golden snakes slithered up from the sharp bottom and converging at the top with a crystal ball between their three open mouths.

Heleana and Rheanyra stared in awe at it's beauty, the staff shined with the gold and dark suface but most of all the large glowing jewel that shined like a stair stolen from the heavens as it shined within the large crystal ball sitting between the three snakes.

"It's... beautiful." Heleana breathed out their unanimous thoughts on the object that seemed to emate an air of warmth unlike any they have felt as it touched more then just their bodies but their souls as well that seemed to sing and yearn for more of the power waving off the object.

Rheanyra didn't want to express her feeling on the object that made her heart yearn for more as she learned that exposing your weakness was inviting death into your life given that her city was filled with cutthroats and liars, especially those in high nobility that flaunt around like peacocks.

She and her sister watched as he raised his staff in air and beheld as a small spark of fire grew and took form of a might phoenix unfolding it's grand wings before them, the fire taken form then flew, it shrunk and flew through the air towards them. They stayed sitted and tried not to flinch as the fiery form danced around their body's it's presence giving off warmth as it licked their skin, not once harming them with any burns or scolding marks.

Heleana was curious.. or stupid enough in her opinion to try and touch the conjured flame, their family may be resistant to fire at an extent but not truly immune, but it shocked them both to see her touch the fire and be unharmed as it passed through her fingers like water.

It then flew upwards between them and exploded in an amazing explosion of colours that boomed like thunder in their ears, next to happen was that wine in their goblets moved out like snakes and twirled around each other before flying back into their cups without a drop spilled.

Both women couldn't help but stare with eye's wide and jaws opened in awe of what they just witnessed, no word could describe their amazement nor astonishment at witnessing on a fraction of the magic he presented to them.

"Well. are you entertained my ladies?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face as he stared at their flabbergasted expressions.

Rheanyra was the first to break from her stupor and once again assume a regal demeanour "Very much my Lord." she before pulling a napkin and dabbing her mouth "If you'll excuse me, I must retire for the night. thank you for your hospitality." she pushed herself away from the table after he nodded and started to leave.

Heleana herself copying her sister actions also prepared to leave "I too, wish to retire to my room. The conditions outside have left me feeling faint." she gave her excuse before standing up from her seat "I thank you for your hospitality my lord... and the food was very nice." she bowed him her body to him like a noble lady is suppose to do.

Harry gave her a warm smile as stood up from his place "I'm glad, i'll be sure to let Krecher know of your review on his cooking." Harry knew the old elf couldn't care less for her words on his cooking skills as he viewed her and her family of dragon riders the same as muggles and mudbloods in his words. but she didn't need to know that as he walked away.

 **-with the princesses-**

Both princesses had retired to their own guest rooms each writing letter that detailed their mission their with the presence of each other embedded in along with the description of Harry's magic that he presented to them before sending them off via Carrier Ravens that flew towards one location.

Kinglanding where both faction would receive their letter's and choose how to approach this.

Both unaware that Harry knew of the sent letters.. but he just didn't care.

 **Omake: lore, the Dragon Sorcerer**

 **-Viserys-**

It was a time of greatness and perpesirty for the realm, under the glorious leadership of my family since the time of Aegon.

We were more powerful then ever before as our numbers doubled along with our dragons, for there was dragon for every targaryen.

... but with greatness there was always... a weakness.

it was during a time of king Viserys first of his name and my name sake that the power of our great dynesty was devided between his upstart daughter Rheanyra and his true inheritor Aegon.

The rights of inheritance was very clear on who should inherit the throne but my foolish ancestor was adamant on letting his first born daughter become the first female monarch of the seven kingdoms when he had a son from his second marriage.

It was a time of internal civil conflict within my family as the rest of the realm sat back and watched as the Blacks and Greens were at each other's throats.

But, it was also a time of change and... power.

On one usual day, a stranger walked into the throne room, unanounce and uninvited.

Any other man who had the ghaul to do that would've instantly been burned with dragon fire on the spot, but not this man.

My ancestors scoffed as he introduced himself as Lord Hadrian Peverall, Until... he spoke.

from his lips, unearthly hisses no man should be able to pronounce left his mouth as he stood before Visery's and his dragon the great **Balerion** himself, dragon of Aegon the conqueror himself.

Lord Hadrian was not speaking to the king but to his dragon who spoke back to the lord.

Frightened, the king commanded his son's Aegon's dragon sunfyre to burn the man alive, but a mire hissing whisper from his lips halted the beautiful golden beast in it's tracks.

seeing no alterative, the king order his Kingsguard and Soldiers to Seize and kill the man, but as they surrounded him a burst of energy exploded off of him, sending all soldiers and guard members scattered around the room, unconscious.

Then from out of his back, three magnificent dragon slithered out and grew to a height that rivalled that of the Monstrous Vhagar, unlike traditional dragons, these dragons weren't those who rode through the sky but slithered through the sea.

Sea Dragons, creatures thought to be Myth made by the Ironborn of the Iron islands.

There was Ladon the beautiful emerald coloured dragon who's scales is said to shrine when the sun kisses her with it's light, making her appear to be a dragon made entirely of emeralds.

Typhon, a dragon worshiped by the ironborn as a god as her dark scales reflected the darkest depths of the sea where they drown god is suppose to reside.

And finally was the Majestic Lernaean who could create a blade so powerful and long that It could cut through anything. Stone, earth, water, flesh and even Valyian Steel.

seeing their powerlessness, the king opted for a strategic approach, he asked this lord what he wanted to which he replied "Nothing."

Imagen that.

Nothing.

Most men would've demanded gold and lands, even the iron throne. but this lord wanted Nothing more then to introduce himself.

he further said, "What you have I do not need. Gold, I possess more than you can imagen. Land, I already own my own" even the Ironthrone he did not desire, a throne by my greatest ancestor mattered very little to him before he disappeared before them in the blink of an eye.

 **-Margery POV-**

King Viserys was up day and night, working his small council to their last breath to find the Mysterious Lord Peverall.

Unaware that he was closer then they realised as he set his castle upon a cliff north of the Kingswoods over looking blackwater Bay, It was only due to the knowledge of a passing merchant that rode past the keep that King Viserys and his council learned of where the mysterious lord was.

with knowledge of where the man was, King Viserys embarked from kingslanding with an army of both Targaryen's and Hightowers and rode his dragon towards Peverall castle along with his entire family.

They arrived at the castle which rivalled anything any house could build including the targaryens.

Even now that great castle still stands today with the great clock of the castle forever ticking with it's large hands and ringing out the bells that rings throughout the south.

 **-Tywin lannister-**

Lord Hadrian Peverall.

A name that still garners fear and respect to this day.

Even I myself acknowledge the man's power that he had in life and still has in death.

Great families are made by great men and their son's who follow in their father's footsteps... however every family has a weak son, and this has proven true twice in my family when one of our members failed to see where the advantage laid in the war.


End file.
